Notre histoire
by BakaLuny
Summary: Amu a 14 ans, ses parents sont récemment morts dans un accident. Ne voulant pas aller dans un orphelinat elle décide d'aller habiter avec sa meilleure amie Utau. Pendant ce temps Ikuto est forcé de retourner au Japon, en chemin il va trouver une fille évanouie… Plus d'infos dans le prologue je suis nulle en résumés. Contient 3 OC, yaoi en arrière-plan et lemon dans le chapitre 10.
1. Prologue

Bienvenue sur ma première fanfic !

Je l'ai commencée le 03/02/2013 sur un blog skyrock et j'ai décidé de la poster sur le 29/03/2014, donc les dates sont un peu fausses.

C'est la première fois que j'utilise ce site et je ne comprends pas encore certaines choses, désolée ^^'

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

**PDV Ikuto**

Ça fait un an que je me suis enfuit du Japon et d'Easter. Je croyais qu'en partant loin d'eux ils allaient finir par m'oublier. Ça aurait pu marcher, seulement s'ils n'avaient pas décidé d'envoyer des espions en France pour je ne sais plus quelle raison. Et si un de ces espions en question me voie et me reconnaisse...

**Flash back**

Je marchais dans l'aréoport, fatigué du décalage horaire et de tout le temps penser aux troupes d'Easter qui me collaient aux fesses. Je venais d'arriver en France, où je croyais qu'ils ne me suivraient jamais. Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de me suivre.

**?:** Hé toi là !

Je continuais de marcher sans me douter que l'homme qui venait de parler s'adressait à moi. Jusqu'à temps que je sente sa sale main se poser sur mon épaule.

**?:** Hé toi ! Tu serais pas Tsukiyomi Ikuto ?

Je ne voulais pas lui demander comment il savait mon nom. Pour la simple bonne raison que les seuls qui connaissent mon nom sont ma soeur, Utau, notre colocataire et les gens d'Easter. Et visiblement, ce gars-là n'était pas Utau ni notre colocataire.

Je me suis mis à courir sans me retourner pendant que le mec d'Easter me criait après en me suivant. À cette allure il allait me rattraper...

**Yoru:** Ikuto ! Chara change !

**Ikuto:** D'accord !

Le chara change fait, je sauta aussitôt sur un toit d'immeuble et continuait à m'enfuir vite. Mais l'Homme d'Easter avait un cerveau malgré tout. Il a appelé ses colègues qui m'ont attendu, et comme ils connaissaient mieux la ville je me suis vite fait avoir.

**Fin du flash back**

Pas besoin de vous dire que mes vacances en France n'ont pas duré longtemps. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu m'enfuir rapidement dans une autre ville, changer d'identité... Mais le boss d'Easter a menacé de faire du mal à Utau. Et comme elle est la seule famille qu'il me reste je n'ai pas eu le choix. Malgré tout, une autre raison m'a fait revenir au Japon: J'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'important s'est passé. Yoru aussi l'a remarqué, même s'il ne sait pas plus que moi ce que c'est.


	2. Chapitre 1

**(PDV Ikuto)**

Ils auraient au moins pu me ramener au Japon à une autre saison qu'en hiver. C'est fou comme on gèle dehors. Je suis pas encore sûr de vouloir rentrer chez moi. J'ai un peu peur de la réaction d'Utau. Surtout qu'il paraît qu'on a un nouveau colocataire. Mais bon, si j'y vais pas, je vais rester dehors à mourir de froid, donc je préfère encore rentrer et affronter ma soeur.

**Yoru:** Ikuto, regarde ~nya !

Yoru s'était arrêté sur le bord du chemin et venait d'aller derrière un arbre.

**Ikuto:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Yoru:** Regarde !

Couchée directement sur la neige, il y avait une fille qui était visiblement évanouie. Elle avait de longs cheveux mauves et ses habits étaient déchirés un peu partout, comme si elle s'était battue. Je me suis approché d'elle et j'ai vite senti sa respiration. Pourtant elle était saccadée, comme si cette fille avait de la misère à respirer.

**Yoru:** Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ~nya ?

**Ikuto:** On n'est pas pour la laisser geler dehors toute seule. Je vais la ramener.

Yoru ne répondit pas mais je savais très bien ce qui l'inquiétait. Malgré tout j'étais sûr qu'Utau allait comprendre. Je pris donc la fille dans mes bras et, contre toute attente, son corps était étonnament chaud, même plus chaud qu'à l'habitude. Ce qui était le plus surprenant était que, malgré le fait que sa respiration soit irrégulière, elle n'avait pas l'air malade. J'étais vraiment intrigué et j'avais hâte qu'elle se réveille pour que je puisse lui poser des questions.

**(PDV Amu)**

J'arrêtais devant la porte de la maison d'Utau, une main tenant ma valise et l'autre s'apprêtant à cogner. Mon coeur battait vite et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Sûrement à l'idée de devoir abandonner tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_**CA (Conscience d'Amu):** Tu n'as plus le choix maintenant. Sois au moins contente d'avoir un endroit ou aller !_

Je me suis toujours demandée d'où venait cette drôle de voix. Malgré tout, elle avait raison. Certains n'ont aucun endroit où aller après avoir perdu leur maison. Moi au moins j'ai eu la chance d'avoir une meilleure amie...

Soudain je sortis de mes pensées quand la porte s'est ouverte. Devant moi se tenait une fille assez grande, ses cheveux blonds étaient séparés en deux couettes. Ses yeux mauves brillaient et elle fit un sourire.

**Utau:** Amu enfin tu es là ! Je commençais à croire que tu t'étais perdue en chemin.

**Amu:** Même si c'était le cas, j'aurais facilement retrouvé le chemin de ta maison. Tout le monde te connaît.

**Utau:** Ouais, c'est un des seuls avantages a être connue ^^' Hey mais reste pas dehors à geler, entre !

J'obéis et entra. Sa maison est vraiment impressionnante: Bien rangée, gigantesque, tous les meubles vont bien ensemble et dans chaque coin de chaque pièce on dirait que tout brille. Utau m'emmena dans un couloir et j'étais bien contente qu'elle me guide car j'avais bien l'impression que jamais je ne me retrouverai dans ce labyrinthe géant. Elle s'arrêta devant une salle et ouvrit la porte.

**Utau:** Voilà ta chambre ! Tu es chanceuse, la salle de bain est juste à côté.

Je posais ma valise sur le lit en admirant la pièce pendant que ma meilleure amie restait dans le cadre de porte en souriant. J'allais la remercier pour tout quand j'entendis quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Utau se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et j'entendis très bien sa réaction.

**Utau:** Onii-san ! Je ne pensais pas que tu... Mais...

Je descendis l'escalier (car en fait ma chambre est à l'étage) et arriva dans la cuisine. À côté de mon amie se tenait un garçon assez grand. Il avait les cheveux bleus foncés et quelque chose en lui me rappellais Utau. Il tenait dans ses bras une fille vraiment très belle qui semblait évanouie.

**Utau:** Ikuto, qui est cette fille ?

**Ikuto:** Je l'ai trouvée dans la neige et je me suis dis que je pouvais pas la laisser comme ça.

Il s'approcha du fauteuil (il n'y a pas de portes entre l'entrée, le salon et la cuisine) et déposa la fille dessus. Utau monta les escaliers sans rien ajouter, me laissant seule avec ce qui semble bien être son grand frère. Celui-ci sembla soudain remarquer ma présence et leva la tête. Je veux bien admettre que c'est la première fois que je voyais un gars avec d'aussi beaux yeux.

**Ikuto:** Tu es Amu, notre nouvelle colocataire, j'imagine ?

J'acquiesca de la tête et avant qu'il rajoute quelque chose, sa soeur redescendit avec une serviette et un oreiller. Elle s'installa à côté de la fille et commença à la sécher.

**Utau:** Donc si je comprends bien, Easter a fini par te trouver, t'as ramené ici de force pendant que toi t'as même pas pensé à contacter ta soeur qui se faisait du soucis pour toi, et en plus de ça tu te ramène avec une inconnue qui était en train de geler dehors !

**Ikuto:** T'aurais fait quoi, à ma place ?

**Utau:** J'aurais prévenu ma petite soeur pour qu'elle m'aide.

**Ikuto:** Excuse-moi, Utau.

Il s'approcha d'elle mais avant qu'il aie pu faire quoi que ce soit elle le pris dans ses bras. J'ai eu de la misère à me retenir de rire.

**Ikuto:** Utau, laisse-moi respirer au moins.

**Utau:** Ça va je te pardonne, sale chat noir. Et toi Amu, reste pas toute seule dans ton coin.

**Amu:** Mais euuh, je veux pas déranger ^^'

**Ikuto:** Tu déranges pas, petite rose.

**Amu:** C'est quoi ce surnom ?!

**Ikuto:** Tu préfères que je t'appelle mon chaton ?

**Amu:** Je préfère que tu m'appelles Amu oui !

**Ikuto:** Tu sais que t'es mignonne quand tu te faches ?

**Amu:** O/O

**Utau:** Amu rougiiiis !

**Amu:** C'est même pas vrai ! -/-''

**Utau:** Me dis pas que mon frère te plait ? :P

**Amu:** O/O T'es folle je le connais même pas ! Bon je vous laisse j'ai plus rien à faire ici ! -'

Non mais pour qui elle me prend ? Je le connais pas ce mec ! En plus il a quoi, 17 ans ?! Et vu comme il me traite je l'aimerais JAMAIS ! -'


	3. Chapitre 2

**(PDV Amu)**

Je suis dans ma nouvelle chambre, couchée sur mon lit et je regarde le plafond depuis au moins une demie-heure. J'hésite encore à rester bouder ou a descendre en bas pour aller m'excuser. Je suis peut-être allée un peu trop loin ...? Soudain j'entends cogner à ma porte.

**Utau:** Amu je peux entrer ?

**Amu:** Mmhhh.

**Utau:** *Entre* Je voulais te parler, bon en fait je m'en vais, j'ai une répétition de dernière minute et c'est très important, je dois te laisser avec Ikuto, ça va aller ?

**Amu:** ... J'imagine ...

**Utau:** Bon écoute, il est un peu bizarre des fois je l'avoue, mais sinon il est super, essaie de sympathiser avec lui ok ? Oh et au fait on a un autre colocataire, en fait il était parti en vacances aller voir sa famille et là il revient, il est censé arriver demain mais on sait jamais et je voulais que tu le saches.

**Amu:** Ah ok. (Pensée d'Amu: J'espère qu'il est pas comme son frère .) C'est qui ?

**Utau:** Il s'appelle Nagihiko. Ah et si la fille se réveille essaie d'en apprendre plus sur elle, j'ai prévenu Ikuto aussi, et si elle veut partir retenez-la pas. Bon je dois y aller, je reviens vite !

Après qu'Utau soit sortie il y a eu un étrange silence dans la maison. Je regarde le cadran, 20:48 déjà ? Je suis un peu fatiguée et je décide de me coucher même si demain il se passe rien de spécial, à part l'arrivée de ce colocataire. Je suis en train de me changer quand on cogna à la porte.

**?:** Yo. T'es occupée ?

**Amu:** Ouais. Tu me veux quoi Ikuto ?

**Ikuto:** Te parler.

**Amu:** *Fini de s'habiller* C'est bon entre.

**Ikuto:** *Entre* T'allais te coucher ?

**Amu:** Ouais pourquoi ?

**Ikuto:** Tu te couches tôt, t'as rien demain pourtant il me semble.

Amu: Je me couche quand je veux -''

**Ikuto:** Je peux tester ton lit ? *Attend pas sa réponse et va dans le lit* Mmmh confortable *-*

**Amu:** Hé! Tu fais quoi là ?

**Ikuto:** À ton avis ?

**Amu:** Euh tu fais ton con ? Nan j'sais pas -'' Débarque de là !

**Ikuto:** Na.

**Amu:** Débarque ! T'as ton propre lit!

**Ikuto:** Ouais mais mon lit est pas aussi confortable... *Prend Amu et la couche sur lui* Et dans mon lit y'a pas de fille mignonne.

**Amu:** O/O L-Lâche moi !

**Ikuto:** Ça va ? Tu es toute rouge :P

**Amu:** Même pas vrai -/-''

**Ikuto:** *Lèche son cou*

**Amu:** Tu joues a quoi là ? O/O

**Ikuto:** Réagis pas comme ça, avoue plutôt que t'aimes ça .

**Amu:** Que j'aime quoi ?

**Ikuto:** Que je te prenne comme ça :P

**Amu:** -/-

**Ikuto:** Tu rougis mon chaton ;)

**Amu:** Je t'ai dis de pas m'appeller comme ça ! Baka neko

**Ikuto:** Je t'appelle comme je veux :) Mon chaton :)

**Amu:** -/-...Et au fait lâche moi !

**Ikuto:** C'est bon ça va u_u *La lâche*

**Amu:** *S'asseoit sur le lit* Maintenant dégage !

**Ikuto:** Na *Se tourne sur le côté (dos à Amu)*

**Amu:** T'as ton propre lit débarasse !

**Ikuto:** Tais-toi je veux dormir ~

**Amu:** Je me tairais pas ! Et va dormir dans ton propre lit !

**Ikuto:** ...(Silence)...

**Amu:** Quel baka -'' *Essaie de pousser Ikuto du lit mais y arrive pas* Bon j'ai pas le choix u_u *Se couche*

Dire que je vais devoir passer ma première nuit dans ma nouvelle maison à devoir dormir avec un baka qui pense que je l'aime ! J'y crois pas. J'ai hâte qu'Utau revienne bon sang... Et avec tout ça j'avais presque oublié cette fille, je me demande où Ikuto l'a placée ? ...

**(PDV Utau)**

Je rentrais chez moi, il était 3h du matin. Évidemment c'était le silence total. J'enlevais mon manteau et mes bottes, rendue au salon je vis la fille qu'Ikuto a ramené. Elle était encore couchée sur le fauteuil et ne semblait pas s'être réveillée. Je montais les escaliers et en passant devant la chambre de mon frère je la vu vide, ce qui m'étonna. Pourtant quand je m'avançais je vis l'oeuf de Yoru a sa place habituelle. Si Yoru est ici, ça m'étonnerait qu'il l'ait abandonné. Mais l'idée qu'Easter aille pu l'enlever ou un truc du genre me tracassait un peu. Enfin je verrais bien demain.

**(PDV Narrateur)**

Au même moment, au centre-ville, dans une tour...

**?:** Alors ? Et j'espère pour toi que les nouvelles sont bonnes.

**?:** On a retrouvé la fille que vous vouliez, Boss. Elle a été emennée dans la maison de la petite chanteuse.

**Boss:** Bien. Surveillez-la et dès qu'une occasion se présente, capturez-la et emmenez-la ici. Ne vous faites pas prendre par les autres, sinon vous savez ce qui vous attends.

**?:** Pourquoi vous n'envoyez pas le chat noir faire cette mission?

**Boss:** Je vais le charger de cette mission. Mais puisque c'est lui qui l'a ramenée sans nous prévenir, je me méfie. S'il me trahit vous savez quoi faire...


	4. Chapitre 3

**(PDV Ikuto)**

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis encore dans le lit d'Amu. J'entends mon portable sonner; c'est ce qui m'a réveillé. Je me lève, va dans la salle de bain et réponds.

**Ikuto:** Ouais ?

**?:** Salut fiston

**Ikuto:** *Ton froid*Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ''Papa'' ?

**''Papa'': ** Je sais que tu as ramené chez ta soeur une fille, n'est-ce pas ?

**Ikuto:** Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

**''Papa'':** Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Apporte-la moi le plus tôt possible.

**Ikuto:** ...D'accord mais qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?

**''Papa'':** Arrange-toi pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

**Ikuto:** Réponds moi ou je te l'apporte pas ta fille.

**''Papa'':** Ne fais pas ton dur avec moi, tu sais très bien ce qui va arriver sinon.

**Ikuto:** *Serre les poings* ...

**''Papa'':** N'oublie pas que je suis ton père. *Raccroche*

**Ikuto:** *Raccroche* Plutôt mourir que d'être ton fils ou ton esclave...

Je jeta le téléphone par terre et me pris la tête entre les mains. Mon shugo chara arriva, à moitié endormi.

**?:** *Baîlle* Il y a quoi Ikuto~nya ?

**Ikuto:** Tu sais bien... Comme d'habitude Yoru.

**Yoru:** Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit de faire cette fois?

**Ikuto:** De rapporter cette fille... *Donne un coup de pied à la poubelle* On aurait dû la laisser mourir de froid, ç'aurait été sans doute moins pire que de l'apporter là-bas...

**Yoru:** Tu vas l'apporter~nya ?

**Ikuto:** Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix.

Yoru me regarda avec ses yeux tristes. Je sais bien qu'il n'aime pas me voir en colère, mais comment ne pas l'être ? Je donnerais tout pour ne pas avoir à faire ça.

**Yoru:** ... Alors on ferait encore mieux de la prendre avant qu'elle se réveille~nya

**Ikuto:** Elle est réveillée ?

**Yoru:** Je sais pas~nya

Je descendis les marches et je vis la fille qui c'était réveillée. En face d'elle se tenait un garçon avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux orangés, je savais qui c'était bien sûr.

**?:** Salut Ikuto, y'étais temps que tu te réveilles dis donc.

**Ikuto:** Parle pas Nagihiko, t'es le roi des marmottes.

**Nagihiko:** Et fier :D

**Ikuto:** *Se tourne vers la fille* Alors tu t'es réveillée ?

**La fille:** Non je suis somnambule -''

**Ikuto:** ... -''

**Nagihiko:** Ça va Luny ^^''...

**Ikuto:** Comment tu connais son nom toi?

**Nagihiko:** Elle me l'a dit...

_Retour en arrière, il y a 15 minutes..._

**(PDV Nagihiko)**

Devant la porte de la maison d'Utau. J'ai l'impression que ça fait super longtemps que je suis pas venu, pourtant je suis parti il y a seulement une semaine. J'ouvre la porte et j'entre. C'est seulement en me retournant que je vois une fille que je n'ai jamais vu avant. Elle a les cheveux mauves et de magnifiques yeux roses-mauves. On se regarde tous les deux, elle n'a pas l'air surprise, contrairement à moi.

**La fille:** Nagihiko, hm ?

**Nagi:** Comment tu connais mon nom oO ?

**La fille:** Il est écrit là *Montre une feuille*

Je m'avance, prend la feuille et la lit. C'est Utau qui l'a écrite.

'' Nagihiko,

Si tu lis cette feuille c'est sans doute parce que tu es arrivé avant qu'un de nous se lève. Alors s'il te plaît, ne fais pas trop de bruits. Ah et la fille qui est couchée sur le divan on sait pas encore qui c'est elle c'est pas encore réveillée, enfin peut-être que toi tu vas la trouver réveillée. Si c'est le cas enfin je te laisse faire... Bonne chance si elle est comme moi !

Utau.''

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Utau ne changera jamais. Je vois mon oeuf shugo venir devant moi et Rythm en sortit, me regardant de ses petits yeux de shugo chara.

**Rythm:** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Nagi:** La lettre d'Utau.

**La fille:** Oh je vois tu as un shugo chara...

**Nagi:** Tu peux le voir ?!

**La fille:** Ouais.

**Nagi:** Comment ça se fait ?...

**La fille:** Longue histoire.

**Nagi:** Ah d'accord...

**Rythm:** *Chuchote à Nagi* C'est qui ?

**Nagi:** *Chuchote à Rythm* Je sais pas *Parle pour que la fille entende* Euh c'est quoi ton nom ? ^^''

**La fille:** Je m'appelle Luny.

**Nagi:** Luny ?

**Luny:** Quoi t'es sourd ? ...

**Nagi:** Euh non ^^''... Tu fais quoi ici ?

**Luny:** 'Sais pas. Je viens de me réveiller. J'imagine que... *Se tait*

**Nagi:** ... Que ?

**Luny:** Non rien *Évite son regard*

**Nagi:** ...

_Retour à maintenant_

**(Toujours PDV Nagihiko)**

Malgré le fait que Luny parle un peu bêtement, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Elle a l'air méfiante, sur ses gardes... J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle a eu.

**Luny:** *À Ikuto* Tu le sais toi pourquoi je suis ici ?

**Ikuto:** Ouais.

**Luny:** Et tu comptes me le dire ?

**Ikuto:** Peut-être.

**Luny:** -''

**Ikuto:** x)

**Nagi:** ... ^^''

Je vois bien que c'est froid entre eux deux... J'allais dire quelque chose quand j'entendis un cri.

**(PDV Ikuto)**

Soudain on entend tous un cri qui vient d'en haut. Je me retourne et vois Amu qui descend les marches, apeurée et surprise.

**Amu:** Ikuto ! C'est toi qui m'a fait une mauvaise blague ?!

**Ikuto:** De quoi tu parles ?

**Amu:** Les oeufs ! Et mais... C'EST QUOI CETTE CHOSE ?!

Elle arrête de parler et ses yeux grands ouverts regardent quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne et je vois Yoru. Non... Se pourrait-il que...

**Ikuto:** Tu peux le voir ?

**Amu:** C'EST QUOI CETTE CHOSE ! U-UN MINI CHAT QUI VOLE ?!

**Yoru:** Tu sais elle te dit quoi la chose~nya ? -''

**Amu:** AH ! ÇA PARLE EN PLUS !

**Ikuto:** Amu calme-toi je vais t'expli-

**Amu:** *Choquée* J'ESPÈRE QUE TU VAS M'EXPLIQUER, JE ME REVEILLE AVEC 3 OEUFS PEINTS DANS MON LIT, JE DESCEND ET JE VOIS UN MINI CHAT QUI PARLE, ET VISIBLEMENT TU LE VOIS AUSSI, C'EST QUOI CE RÊVE DÉBILE ?!

**Ikuto:** *Prend Amu dans ses bras* Chut... Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

À mon grand étonnement elle se laissa faire et se calma peu à peu. Nagihiko et cette Luny ont regardé la scène sans rien dire... Bien sûr ils ne connaissent pas Amu. Je finis par la lâcher.

**Ikuto:** Tu as dis que tu as 3 oeufs dans ton lit ?

**Amu:** ... O-Oui...

**Ikuto:** Tu peux aller les chercher ?

Elle me regarde sans vraiment comprendre et remonte en haut. Elle redescend plus tard avec effectivement 3 oeufs shugo: Un rouge avec des coeurs, un bleu avec des piques et un vert avec des trèfles. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui en a 3.

**Amu:** Tu sais c'est quoi ?

**Ikuto:** Bien sûr. Ce sont des oeufs shugos.

**Amu:** Des oeufs... shugos ?

**Nagi:** Chaque enfant a un oeuf dans son coeur. Quand l'enfant fait un voeux son oeuf apparaît et finit par naître en un petit être qui représente notre rêve. Cette ''chose'' est un shugo chara, ce que tu veux devenir.

**Amu:** C-Ce que je veux devenir ?

**Nagi:** Tu as un rêve non ? C'est d'un rêve que sont nés ces oeufs.

Amu regarde chacun des oeufs un par un. Elle relève ensuite la tête, me regarde longuement et regarde ensuite Yoru.

**Amu:** Donc ce... cette chose, par exemple, est ce que tu veux devenir ?

**Yoru:** J'ai un nom~nya !

**Ikuto:** Calme-toi Yoru *Se tourne vers Amu* Ouais t'as tout compris.

**Luny:** *Se racle la gorge* Bon pendant que vous causez moi j'vais aller faire à manger.

Amu ne l'a pas du tout entendu. Moi et Nagihiko hochons la tête et Luny part dans la cuisine. (NDA: Ils sont dans le salon là) Tout à coup j'entendis du bruit.

**?:** *Baîlle* Il se passe quoi ? *Voit tout le monde, ouvre de grands yeux* Houa c'est une fête et on m'a rien dit ?

**Nagi:** Héé Utau ^^

**Utau:** Nagihiko... T'es rentré ? Hn où est la fille au fait ?

**Nagi:** Partie dans la cuisine

**?:** J'aurais bien aimé la rencontrer

**?:** Cause toujours

**?:** On t'a pas parlé

**?:** Je fais ce que je veux

**Ikuto:** Iru, Eru calmez-vous bon sang

**Iru&Eru:** Tais-toi !

**Ikuto:** -''

**Amu:** Vous avez tous des shugos charas ?

**Utau:** Gné ? Tu les vois ?

**Nagi:** Ses oeufs shugos sont nés pendant la nuit.

**Utau:** Ah je vois ! Au fait Ikuto tu étais où cette nuit ?

**Amu:** ./.

**Ikuto:** Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

**Utau:** Je suis passée devant ta chambre hier et t'étais pas là... Et Amu pourquoi tu rougis ?

**Amu:** Je rougis pas /

**Utau:** Tu rêves t'es toute rouge

**Eru:** Mon auréole détecte de fortes doses ! Il y a de l'amour dans l'air !?

**Amu:** Taisez-vous ! /

**Nagi:** ... ^^''

Je les regardait continuer à parler et pendant ce temps je repensais à ce que m'avait dit mon ''Père''. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant ?


	5. Chapitre 4

**(PDV Luny)**

Ils ont au moins fini par me dire ce que je faisais là. Il était un peu temps -''. J'ai rencontré les autres. Je ne voudrais jamais leur dire, mais je les trouve assez sympa. Surtout ce Nagihiko... Oh, reprends-toi ma vieille ! Tu sais très bien ce qui arrive quand tu t'attaches aux gens. D'ailleurs je devrais être partie d'ici depuis longtemps, mais c'est comme si quelque chose m'a retenue. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?... En attendant ils sont tous en train de faire semblant de regarder quelque chose. En fait je sais très bien qu'ils meurent d'envie de me poser des tas de questions. Tant pis...

**Luny:** *Toussote* Faites pas comme si vous vouliez rien savoir. C'est bon j'vais y répondre à vos questions...

La réaction fut immédiate.

**Utau:** Tu viens d'où ?

**Amu:** Pourquoi tu étais si mal en point quand on t'as ramenée ?

**Eru:** Tu aimes quelqu'un ?! *O*

**Iru:** Quelle question pertinente...

**Eru:** T'en n'a même pas posé !

**Iru:** Et alors ?

**Ikuto:** *Soupire*...

**Utau:** T'as quel âge ?

**Amu:** Pourquoi tu vois les shugos charas ?

**Luny:** (S'énerve) CALMEZ-VOUS BON SANG -''

C'est fou comme ils peuvent être calmes et la seconde d'après surexcités. Je me demande si je m'y habituerai un jour. Rha, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu vas même pas rester... Bon eux ils ont enfin arrêtés de parler. Faudrait je réponde maintenant, hn.

**Luny:** ...Hm. Bon déjà d'où je viens on s'en fiche je crois. Pourquoi j'étais comme ça... ne vous regarde pas. Mon âge... Quoi j'ai l'air plus vieille ou plus jeune que la normale ?

**Utau:** Nan mais pour savoir... Rholala -''

**Nagi:** Calme Utau ^^''

**Luny:** Pourquoi je vois les shugos charas ?...

Bon ça y est, si je redeviens pas normale je vais pleurer. Y penser est loin de me remonter le moral. Je me demande si j'oublierais un jour... Oublier pourquoi je suis là ? Impossible... Bon pour le moment redeviens toi-même sinon ils vont se douter !

**Luny:** ...*Froide* Question inutile.

**Amu:** Mais...

**Nagi:** *Fixe Amu et hoche la tête de gauche à droite*

Je me demande bien ce qu'il a à toujours me défendre celui-là. Je voudrais bien lui en être reconnaissante mais je sais très bien qu'il va me faire subire un interrogatoire plus tard -''

**Eru:** Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

**Luny:** J'ai l'air d'aimer quelqu'un ? *Regard qui tue*

**Eru:** E-E-E-Elle fait p-p-peuuuuur ! *Va se cacher derrière Utau*

**Iru:** Sale peureuse...

**Luny:** Aimer est inutile. L'amour fait souffrir. Ce n'est qu'une erreur de croire que ça apporte le bonheur.

J'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça. Maintenant ils me regardent tous comme si je venais de dire que j'ai été enceinte a 9 ans -''

**Utau:** Je ne pensais pas... Qu'on pouvait avoir de telles pensées...

**Tous sauf Luny:** ...

**Luny:** ... Au fait je vais dormir où

**Amu:** Tu comptes rester ? o.O

**Luny:** J'ai pas vraiment le choix *Regard vide*

**(PDV Nagihiko)**

Je me demande vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'elle soit comme ça. En arriver jusqu'à détester l'amour... ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être triste à ce point... Qui est vraiment cette fille ?

**Utau:** Tu dormiras dans la chambre des invités. Viens.

Utau se lève suivie de Luny. Elles montent à l'étage, nous laissant seuls perdus dans nos pensées. Puis un mouvement attire mon regard. Je lève légèrement la tête et aperçois un des oeufs d'Amu qui bouge un peu, ce qui me fait sourire.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

**(PDV Luny)**

**Luny:** L-Lâchez-moi !

L'Homme m'ignore et me cloue par terre. Son haleine humide sens la mort et l'alcool, me faisant me retenir de vomir. Je ne peux pas bouger, et aucun moyen de m'enfuir dans cette pièce sans fenêtres. Je me débats en sachant pourtant que ça ne donne rien. Je penche ma tête de côté et mords son bras le plus fort que je peux, ressentant une satisfaction en entendant son cri de douleur. Puis une douleur me prend à la tête, me forçant à lâcher. Quelques secondes après je sens sa gifle sur ma joue, suivie d'une lame sur mon bras et de mon sang. Je ne peux pas retenir les larmes pendant que l'Homme me replaque et se frotte sur moi. Je crie comme je peux mais il ne me lâche pas. Je lâche un hoquet de surprise quand ses sales mains enlèvent mon chandail et parcourent mon ventre. Les larmes continuent de couler pendant que je ne peux rien faire.

**L'Homme:** Laisse-toi faire gentiment...

Je lâche un cri pendant que tout devient noir.

**?:** Luny ! Réveille-toi !

J'ouvre les yeux. Je me rends alors compte que c'était un cauchemar. J'ai pourtant dû crier dans la réalité aussi car sinon je ne pense pas que j'aurais réveillé Nagihiko et Utau. La blonde est sur le bord de la porte, à moitié endormie, pourtant l'inquiétude se lit dans ses yeux comme dans ceux de Nagi, qui d'ailleurs est sur le bord de mon lit. Mon cerveau commence à se replacer et mon coeur recommence à battre régulièrement.

**Luny:** (Encore sous le choc) D-Désolée... J-Je vous ai réveillés...

**Utau:** Tu préfères pas nous dire pourquoi tu criais comme si tu te faisais attaquer ?

**Luny:** ... Cauchemar

**Nagi:** Utau, tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher. Je vais m'en occuper.

Elle s'apprêtait à refuser mais le regard de Nagihiko la fit changer d'avis à contrecoeur. Je la regardais repartir dans sa chambre pendant que Nagi vint s'installer à côté de moi.

**Nagi:** Tu veux me dire ce que c'était ?

**Luny:** ...

**Nagi:** Luny, je sais qu'il t'es arrivé quelque chose. Juste à voir comment tu essaies d'être froide alors qu'en fait je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'avoir des amis. Pourquoi tu te forces ? Dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît.

Le regard qu'il me lança me fit une drôle de sensation que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant. Je... J'avais envie de me confier à lui. Mais en même temps...

**Luny:** Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi ?

**Nagi:** C'est ce que fais un ami, non ?

**Luny:** ... ami ?

Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce mot. Et cette sensation qui me donnait l'impression de voler, qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Je regarda Nagihiko qui me fit un sourire.

**Luny:** o/o

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Cette sensation, c'est... ?! Je baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Je...

**Luny:** ...

**Nagi:** Luny?

**Luny:** Bon en fait je... Je me suis enfuie de chez moi.

Il ne dit rien, attendant simplement la suite.

**Luny:** Mais là-bas, je ne considérais pas ça comme mon ''chez-moi''... Je.. Mes parents sont morts avant ma naissance. J'ai été dans une famille d'accueil qui m'a maltraité toutes ces années. M-Mon père adoptif me... battait... et me... violait.

**Nagi:** O_O QUOI ?!

J'ai baissé la tête en sentant le liquide familier me couler sur les joues. Nagihiko a aussi baissé la tête en serrant les dents.

**Nagi:** J-Je suis désolé... Tu aurais dû nous le dire avant...

**Luny:** S'il te plaît ne le dit pas aux autres !

**Nagi:** Pourquoi ?

**Luny:** Je...

**Nagi:** ...

**Luny:** ... Non laisse tomber ... Dis-leur.

**Nagi:** Tu es sûre ?

**Luny:** ... Oui.

**Nagi:** Comme tu veux...

Il a rebaissé la tête, comme moi d'ailleurs. Puis je n'ai pas pu me retenir, je l'ai pris dans mes bras en mettant mes mains derrière son cou.

**Nagi:** L-Luny ?

Les larmes coulaient sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Puis, à ma grande surprise, il a mis ses mains dans mon dos et m'a serré un peu plus fort. Je pleurais sur son épaule, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Et j'ai fini par m'endormir.

_Le lendemain matin..._

J'ai ouvert les yeux et je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite que Nagihiko était encore là. J'ai fini par le remarquer quand il a enlevé son chandail et que j'ai vu son torse.

**Luny:** (Pense: Je ne savais pas qu'il était si musclé !) o/o

Il a mis un autre chandail et s'est tourné pendant que je faisais semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Vive mes talents de comédienne, il ne s'est douté de rien.

**Nagi:** Bien dormi ? ^^

**Luny:** Tu es resté ici ?

**Nagi:** Bah t'avais l'air confortable j'ai pas osé bouger...

**Luny:** Ah...

**Nagi:** Ça te dit aujourd'hui d'aller au parc ? J'ai envie de sortir ^-^

**Luny:** D'accord ^^

**Nagi:** O.o

**Luny:** Quoi ?

**Nagi:** C'est la première fois que je te vois sourir... Et ça te va bien o/o

**Luny:** M-Merci ^/^''

Il est descendu à la cuisine et j'en ai profité pour me changer. En enlevant mon chandail j'ai regardé les marques encore visibles en me demandant pourquoi je lui ai fait confiance. Est-ce que c'est à cause de comment il agit avec moi ? Parce qu'il est gentil ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai même pas tout dit, je suis minable. En descendant j'ai été un peu surprise de voir seulement Nagihiko.

**Luny:** Où sont les autres ?

**Nagi:** Utau a une répétition, Amu et Ikuto sont partis patiner.

**Luny:** Tu ne les a pas accompagnés ?

**Nagi:** Je dormais ^^''

**Luny:** Ah '' .. ^^

On est allés s'habiller et on est partis au parc. On a discuté et rigolé ensemble pendant une demie-heure. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je m'étais autant amusée. Puis à un certain moment quelque chose attira mon attention. Je tourna la tête et vis une fille, pourtant elle ne mesurait pas plus de 10 centimètres... Un shugo chara ?! Mais je la connais ! C'est...

**Luny:** Mina !

Je me mis à courir vers elle. Elle était exténuée, semblait affamée; on aurait dit qu'elle avait fait un marathon et qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine, pourtant c'était vraiment elle. Je mis mes mains et elle se laissa tomber dessus sans prendre le temps de regarder qui j'étais. Pendant ce temps Nagihiko m'avait rejoint.

**Nagi:** Un shugo chara ! Tu la connais ?

**Luny:** Oui ! Elle s'appelle Mina. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ici.

**Nagi:** Tu connais son propriétaire aussi ?

**Luny:** Oui, il s'appelle...

À ce moment je vis, allongé sur un banc, une silhouette que je connaissais trop bien. Je m'approcha un peu pour être sûre de moi. Aucun doute possible, c'était vraiment lui. Je n'en revenais pas...

**Luny:** Atsuko !


	6. Chapitre 5

**(PDV Ikuto)**

Je marchais en regardant le ciel et les flocons qui tombaient. C'est si beau l'hiver, malgré que ce soit froid. Je tourna la tête et souria en regardant Amu qui regardait partout des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle ressemblait à une enfant dans un magasin de jouet et cette pensée me fit rire.

**Amu:** Pourquoi tu ris ?

**Ikuto:** Rien tu me fais rire chaton.

**Amu:** Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeller comme ça ! /

**Ikuto:** D'accord chaton. xP

**Amu:** *S'énerve* Tu fais exprès ou quoi ?

**Ikuto:** *Air naîf* Faire exprès de quoi ?

En disant ça je m'étais approchée d'elle. Elle ne me voyait pas car elle était dos à moi.

**Amu:** Tu sais très bien de quoi je-

Elle temina sa phrase en un petit cri car je l'avais prise dans mes bras par-derrière en la serrant contre moi.

**Amu:** o/o I-Ikuto qu'est-ce que tu...

**Ikuto:** *Dans son oreille* Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes comme ça chaton x)

**Amu:** Nan mais ça va pas *Se débat*

Je la lâcha et elle fis quelque pas en faisant semblant de me bouder. Elle était trop belle quand elle était en colère et toute rouge, ça lui va trop bien... Merde je pense à quoi là, je peux pas l'aimer. Sinon...

**(PDV Amu)**

En fait j'aurais aimé qu'il ne me lâche pas. J'étais si bien dans ses grands bras musclés, au chaud, avec ses cheveux qui tombaient dans mon cou et sa voix magnifique qui chuchotait doucement dans mon oreille... Eeeh je pense à quoi là ?! Ces pensées me firent encore plus rougir, et Ikuto le remarqua en se mettant à sourire. Ses sourires me faisaient fondre encore plus que quand il me regardait. Ce mec me faisait craquer juste quand je pensais à lui, c'était vraiment fou.

**Amu:** *Évite le regard d'Ikuto pour pas qu'il voie que je rougis* B-Bon on y va à cette patinoire oui ou non ? ¬/¬

**Ikuto:** Quand tu veux princesse.

**Amu:** C'était pas chaton ?

**Ikuto:** Ah donc tu aimes quand je t'appelles comme ça en fait. :P

**Amu:** P-Pas du tout ! /

**Ikuto:** D'accord chaton.

**Amu:** B...Baka -/-''

_Plus tard..._

**(PDV Nagihiko)**

Pleins de questions me sont passées par la tête depuis qu'on est revenus. Luny nous a promis de tout nous expliquer et est partie dans la salle de bain avec son frère. Oui, ce mec, c'est son frère. Pas besoin de dire qu'Utau a piqué une crise... ''T'aurais pu nous dire que t'avais un frère, baka !'' Et Luny qui aide pas... ''Vous me l'avez pas demandé.'' Bref. J'ai hâte qu'elle sorte de là, c'est long...

**(PDV Luny)**

Et l'autre baka qui s'est pas encore réveillé. Bon en même temps ça se comprend, si c'est bien lui qui lui a fait ça, je comprend pourquoi il est dans cet état... Mais ça règle pas le fait que s'il se réveille pas, je crois bien que je vais devoir lui faire prendre son bain moi-même -''. Bon c'est pas la première fois que je le verrai nu, mais quand même. Avant il y avait Mai... Rha Luny reprends-toi ! Arrête de penser à elle, c'est ton frère pour le moment qui a besoin de toi.

**Luny:** Allez Atsuko. Nii-san, réveille-toi !

Ce baka ne semble pas du tout m'avoir entendu. Je tourne la tête et regarde l'oeuf noir et rouge. Mina était terriblement affaiblie, tout comme Atsuko à ce que je vois. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'ils se réveillent. Je retourne la tête et enlève quelques cheveux qui cachaient ses yeux. Je le prends dans mes bras en espérant que ma chaleur ''surnaturelle'' le réchauffe, et peut-être le réveille. Comme ce que j'espérais il commença à bouger et je me décolla de lui pour ne pas lui faire trop peur. Après tout ça m'étonnerai qu'il me reconnaisse tout de suite. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond, puis baissa les yeux et me regarda étonné.

**Luny:** Tu ne me reconnais pas, hein ?

Il me regarda sans rien dire, je savais qu'il m'examinait et essayait de me replacer, je lui disait quelque chose. Ça me mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise qu'on m'examine comme ça, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix. Puis il ouvrit grand les yeux et lâcha un gémissement surpris.

**Atsuko:** Q... Luny ?! C'est toi ?!

**Luny:** Oui.

**Atsuko :** Mais tu... Comment... Ça se peut ?!

**Luny:** Je vais t'expliquer...

Mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit il me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissais faire, les larmes commençaient à couler, il m'a terriblement manqué... Il caressait doucement mes cheveux, malgré moi ce contact me fit frissonner un peu, j'avais peur qu'il ne puisse pas se retenir et...

**Luny:** ... Atsuko ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas bu ?

Comme je me doutais sa réaction fut immédiate. Sa respiration s'arrêta, puis devint plus forte, signe qu'il commençait à se rappeller sa soif. Il me lâcha, se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux en les serrant fort. Je pris ses mains et lui remonta la tête, le regardant dans ses yeux devenus maintenant rouges sang.

**Atsuko:** ...Ne... m'approche p-pas...

**Luny:** Atsu, tu en as besoin, donc prend le mien.

Je me colla contre lui, mettant mon cou pratiquement sous son nez. Il suffoquait presque, essayant encore de résister, mais je sû vite qu'il n'y arriva pas en sentant ses crocs se planter dans ma nuque. Je serra les poings pendant qu'il se nourrissait de mon sang. Puis peu à peu il se calma, sa respiration redevint normale et il me lâcha.

**Atsuko:** Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

**Luny:** Écoute si ce n'était pas moi ça aurait sans doute été un de ceux qui sont en bas. Je préfère leur dire calmement que de leur expliquer après que tu leur aie sauté dessus, tu crois pas ?

**Atsuko:** ... *Détourne les yeux* Bon en attendant tu m'expliques comment tu as pu passer de ça *Pointe l'oeuf de Mina* à ça *Me regarde de haut en bas*

Oui c'est vrai, il faut avouer que la dernière fois qu'il m'a vue j'étais comme un petit ange pas plus grand de 10cm qui volait autour de Mai... (NDA: Et pour ceux qui ont pas compris ici lisez la suite - je fais ma sadique 8D) Dire qu'après je devais expliquer ça aux autres, ça me faisait mal au coeur. Mais d'abord devant lui ça serait moins pire je crois. Pendant que je réfléchissait il avait pris un bandage et me l'avait mis autour du cou pour cacher les marques de crocs. Comme je n'avais pas encore commencé à parler il remarqua le bain rempli d'eau chaude et compris. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans l'eau chaude, bientôt accompagnée de moi qui l'a imitée (NDA: Vous inquiétez pas c'est quand même un super grand bain, n'oublions pas que ça se passe chez Utau qui est quand même super riche ^^).

**Luny:** Bon j'ai pas le choix je crois. Tu sais que ta soeur croyait beaucoup en son rêve, et ça jusqu'à la dernière seconde des battements de son coeur... Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a empêchée de disparaître avant qu'elle... *Une larme coule sur ma joue* Eh bien, juste avant que ça arrive, elle a vu une étoile filante par la fenêtre, elle a alors fait un voeux: elle a souhaité que son rêve survivre et se trouve quelqu'un d'autre sur qui veiller quand elle ne serait plus là. Et quand... Quand elle a arrêté de respirer... *Baisse la tête* Une incroyable magie est arrivée, et m'a fait grandir, je suis devenue comme ça, une humaine, une vraie. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je ne sais même pas que c'était possible, mais c'est arrivé, puisque je suis là devant toi maintenant.

**Atsuko:** Incroyable. Tu imagines comment Mai a cru en toi ? Et ça jusqu'à son dernier souffle...

**Luny:** Tais-toi *Pleure encore plus*

**Atsuko:** Excuse-moi *Lui relève la tête et essuie ses larmes* Elle me manque à moi aussi tu sais...

**Luny:** *Essuie ses larmes* Bon on se dépêche, je dois encore te présenter aux autres maintenant.

On fini de prendre notre bain puis on se rhabilla. Il prit l'oeuf de Mina qui n'était pas encore sortie. Avant de descendre je le pris dans mes bras et le serra fort sans retenir une autre larme qui coura sur ma joue.

**Atsuko:** *Souris* Toujours aussi chaude ^^

C'est une des choses qui n'a pas changé entre mon passage de shugo chara à humaine et que je ne regrette pas vraiment. Je le lâcha, essuya la larme et descendit, le coeur battant. Ils étaient là les quatres, assis à nous attendre, avec 4 petites créatures volant doucement à côté de leurs têtes. Malgré tout, un détail ne m'échappa pas: Il y avait un nouveau venu.

**Luny:** Amu, c'est un de tes shugos ?

**Amu:** Oui, elle s'appelle Ran. Elle est née pendant que j'étais avec Ikuto.

**Ran:** Enchantée ! :)

**Luny:** Pareil ^^

Tout le monde fut surpris de me voir sourire, sauf Nagihiko qui m'avait vu sourire pratiquement tout l'après-midi. D'ailleurs, il me regardait en souriant. Soudain, je sentis une drôle de sensation. J'avais chaud et froid en même temps, et j'avais l'impression de vouloir le serrer dans mes bras. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Atsuko me sortit de mes pensées en se raclant la gorge.

**Atsuko:** Je crois que c'est à moi de me présenter ^^''

**Utau:** Ouais ça serait une bonne idée.

**Atsuko:** *L'ignore* Bon euh moi c'est Atsuko, enchanté ^^ J'ai 18 ans, frère de Luny, j'imagine qu'elle vous l'a dit.

**Utau:** Un peu en retard *Regard froid à Luny*

**Luny:** *Fais semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué*

**Atsuko:** Luny

Il s'approcha de moi et me pris la main, me regardant droit dans les yeux, je devinais tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire, et acquiesça en jettant un regard à Nagihiko qui ne comprenait pas plus que les autres.

**Luny:** Bon pour tout vous dire je vous ai caché beaucoup de choses jusqu'à présent...

**Utau:** C'est que maintenant que tu vas nous dire ?...

**Nagi:** Utau, laisse-la au moins continuer.

Je le remercia d'un regard et il me souria, malgré tout je voyais qu'il était triste pour moi et je savais pourquoi. Mon coeur battit un peu plus vite, je serra la main d'Atsuko que je n'avais pas lâchée et je me lança. Je leur dit tout, du jour où Mai avait fait ce voeux jusqu'à quand j'étais née, cet homme qui se prenait pour son père qui la violait et la battait, et Atsuko aussi, pendant que moi je ne pouvais rien faire... Les moments de désespoirs très présents comme ceux plutôt rares de bonheur. Puis quand Mai mourut, ce fut le moment le plus difficile et mon frère m'a aidée un peu car les larmes m'ont empêchées de parler. Et quand je suis devenue une humaine, quand cet homme a commencé à me battre et à me violer aussi. Atsuko dans ce temps-là avait réussi à s'enfuir et n'était pas présent quand je suis devenue humaine ni la dure année qui a suivie avant que je réussisse aussi à m'enfuir. Mon frère leur a aussi dit qu'il était vampire, ce qui était moins choquant, visiblement, que tout ce que j'avais dit aux autres. Maintenant que j'avais tout dit, on était tous la tête penchée, perdus dans nos pensées. Personnellement je pleurais, je n'étais plus capable de faire sortir de ma tête le visage de Mai. Soudain je sentais des bras venir me serrer, je relevais la tête et fut surprise de voir Nagihiko. Des larmes lui étaient coulées lui aussi, je ne comprenais pas beaucoup mais je me laissais faire.

**Nagi:** *Chuchote à mon oreille* Ne pleure pas... s'il te plaît.

Je l'ai serré plus fort contre moi, puis peu à peu les larmes ont cessées.

**(PDV Ikuto)**

Non... Impossible... Cet homme, se pourrait-il que...

_Plus tard_

**(PDV Nagihiko)**

Utau et Luny étaient allées faire le souper. Elles commencaient à mieux s'entendre depuis que Luny nous a tout révélé. Quant à Atsuko il s'est facilement fait accepter par tout le monde. On était à table, tous affamés en train de rigoler en parlant de tout et de rien, quand Utau et Luny sont arrivées avec les plats. Puis elles se sont installées

**Tout le monde:** Itadakimasu !

En mangeant on continuait de discuter en rigolant. Même Luny riait de bon coeur malgré qu'elle aille encore les yeux un peu rouges. Puis après le souper Utau nous dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à annoncer.

**Utau:** Vu qu'il reste seulement 3 jours avant la fin du congé offert par l'école, j'ai décidé qu'on en profite et qu'on aille passer 2 jours dans un chalet aller faire du ski ! J'ai déjà réservé, et c'est sur un terrain privé ! ^^

**Ran:** Yééé du ski !

**Atsuko:** Ça va me faire bouger ! ^^

**Nagi:** Cool sur un terrain privé on pourra faire des chara nari :P

**Ikuto:** Je vais tous vous battre.

**Yoru:** Ouais~nya !

**Amu:** C'est ce qu'on va voir !

**Luny:** *Soupire* On n'est même pas encore partis...

**?:** Lu-chan a raison.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé. On vit alors un shugo aux cheveux blonds en couette, elle portait un petit haut blanc et une veste en jeans, des gants noirs, une jupe aussi en jeans et des collants noirs comme les gants avec des bottes brunes. Ses yeux rouges pétillaient et elle avait un sourire déterminé mais très sympathique.

**Luny:** Mina-chan ! Il était temps que tu sortes de ton oeuf ^^

**Mina:** Si tu savais ... *Soupire*

**Atsuko:** Fais pas cette tête tout va bien ! Et t'as entendu on va faire du ski ! *3*

**Mina:** Cache ta joie ^^''

**Ran:** Tu es le shugo d'Atsuko-kun ? Enchantée ! Moi c'est Ran, le shugo chara d'Amu-chan ! ^^

**Yoru:** Moi je suis Yoru~nya !

**Rythm:** Yo ! Moi c'est Rythm !

**Eru:** N'oubliez pas l'ange de l'amour Eru !

**Iru:** On s'en fiche de toi.

**Eru:** Redis ça pour voir !

**Mina:** *Voix froide* Calmez-vous.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un aurait été capable de calmer Eru et Iru quand elles se chicanaient. Mais je n'avais pas cru non plus que Mina aie été capable de s'énerver autant. Cette aura noire faisait assez peur,même pour un shugo. Puis elle redevint nomale.

**Mina:** Désolée ^^''

**Ran:** Bon, Amu-chan, va te préparer !

**Amu:** On a encore le temps..

**Utau:** Le bus part demain. ^^

**Ran:** On s'en fiche, go go go !

**Amu:** *Soupir* -.-

_Le lendemain matin_

**Utau:** Ah au fait j'avais oublié de dire qu'on sera pas vraiment seuls.

On est dans le bus depuis 5 minutes quand Utau nous a dit ça pendant un des courts silences.

**Ikuto:** Qui sont les autres ?

**Utau:** Rima Mashiro, son shugo KusuKusu et Yaya Yuki avec Pepe.

**Nagi:** Ah Rima et Yaya ^^

**Amu:** Ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vues !

**Utau:** C'est une bonne occasion ^^

Les autres ont continué à parler. Luny et Atsuko ne disaient pratiquement rien du trajet, Atsu regardait par une des fenêtres et Luny regardait le sol. _(NDA: Pour vous situer comment ils sont assis, déjà les sièges forment un espèce de cercle. Dos au chauffeur il y a Ikuto, à sa gauche Utau et Amu, Nagi est à l'autre bout avec Luny, et à sa gauche il y a son frère.)_ Je me suis approchée d'elle et elle n'eut aucune réaction.

**Nagi:** Luny ?

**Luny:** *Sors de ses pensées* Hein... oui ?

**Nagi:** Ça va ?

**Luny:** Oui oui t'inquiète!

Ses beaux yeux couleur framboise regardaient droit dans les miens, ça me donnait des frissons. Puis sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte elle accota sa tête sur mon épaule et ferma les yeux. Ça me mettait un peu mal à l'aise mais je me contentas de caresser ses cheveux sans rien dire.

À la station privée de ski, comme promis Rima et Yaya nous attendaient là bas. À peine arrivés Yaya sauta dans les bras d'Amu.

**Yaya:** Amu-chii ! Tu m'as manquée ! TwT

**Amu:** Moi aussi Yaya ^-^

**KusuKusu:** Regarde Rima-chan ! De nouveaux amis !

**Mina:** Salut moi c'est Mina ^^ Et lui *Pointe Atsuko* c'est mon propriétaire, Atsuko Ryuki.

**KusuKusu:** Moi c'est KusuKusu et ma proprio est Rima-chan ! :D

**Nagi:** *Chuchote à Luny* Maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne nous avais jamais dit ton nom de famille.

**Luny:** *Chuchote à Nagi* Vous ne me l'aviez jamais demandé.

Décidément elle ne changera jamais ^^

**?:** Hé bien hé bien c'est la fête ici ? Et vous m'invitez pas ? ToT

**Utau:** O_O Je ne savais pas que tu venais !

**?:** Bah je suis venu ^^

**Luny:** *Chuchote à Nagi* Qui c'est ?

**Nagi:** C'est...

**Amu:** Kukai ! *Saute dans ses bras*

**Kukai:** Amu tu deviens pire que yaya xD

**Yaya:** Kukai-san TOT

**Rima:** N'approche pas Amu-chan *Regard qui tue*

**Kukai/Nagi/Amu:** Rima ^^''

**KusuKusu:** Elle remet ça...

**Rima:** Yaya j'accepte mais pas toi Kukai *Regard qui tue*

**Amu:** Rima laisse-le ^^''

**Rima:** Amu laisse moi faire !

**Amu:** ... -''

**Nagi:** ... ^^''

**Rima:** *Viens de me remarquer* NAGIHIKOOO ! TOT *Saute dans ses bras*

**Nagi:** Rima doucement ^^''

**Kukai/Amu:** Elle nous a complètement oubliés -''

**(PDV Luny)**

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sensation quand Rima a sauté dans les bras de Nagihiko ? C'est comme si... Non ne me dis pas que je suis jalouse o_o'' C'est pas comme si ça me faisait quelque chose, après tout elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Alors pourquoi j'ai cette sensation qui persiste ? Vraiment bizarre...

_Plus tard_

**(PDV Nagihiko)**

Luny a regardé Rima bizarrement toute la journée, particulièrement quand elle s'approchait de moi. Pourquoi elle a réagit comme ça ? C'est vraiment bizarre. Utau a acheté un petit chalet mais comme on était trop nombreux il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tous. Je me suis porté volontaire pour aller dormir dans le bus, mais Utau a dit qu'on n'avait qu'à dormir plusieurs par chambre. Luny est donc partie dormir avec son frère et Utau et Kukai dorment ensemble. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir donc je suis descendu en bas et j'ai été un peu surpris de trouver Atsuko. Il tenait une bouteille entre les mains et m'a regardé quand j'ai descendu l'étage.

**Nagi:** Tu ne dors pas ?

**Atsuko:** Les vampires n'ont pas besoin de dormir.

J'avais presque oublié qu'il était un vampire. Comme si c'était tellement insignifiant que ça n'était pas nécessaire de s'en rappeller. Une pensée me travesa l'esprit.

**Nagi:** Tu bois quoi ?

**Atsuko:** Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

**Nagi:** ...Du sang ?

**Atsuko:** Ouep.

**Nagi:** Ça goute bon ?

**Atsuko:** Je sais pas. Tu veux gouter ?

Nagi: Non merci ^^''

**Atsuko:** C'était une blague. ^^''

Il continua à boire pendant que je me versais un verre d'eau tout en laissant aller mes pensées. Puis une me vient à l'esprit, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever. Le fait qu'Atsuko et Luny soient si proche me démangeait, pourtant c'était normal pour des frères et soeurs qui ont vécu tant de choses ensemble. Mais j'avais l'impression d'être jaloux, et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

**Atsuko:** Ne t'en fais pas.

Je le regardas, surpris.

**Atsuko:** *Bois* Je suis son frère, tu sais. Elle m'aime seulement comme ça. Puis de toute manière je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles.

**Nagi:** ... Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

**Atsuko:** *Souris* Elle est toute à toi.

**Nagi:** O/O

**Atsuko:** Tu es trop drôle quand tu rougis XD

**Nagi:** B-Baka

**Atsuko:** Malgré tout ce que j'ai dis est vrai.

**Nagi:** Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?...

**Atsuko:** Tu n'as pas encore compris ?

**Nagi:** Comprendre quoi ?

**Atsuko:** Je te laisse deviner par toi-même. *Commence à remonter en haut*

**Nagi:** Attends ! ...

Trop tard pourtant, il était déjà monté. Je m'appuyais contre le contoir et repensais à ses paroles ''Je suis son frère, tu sais. Elle m'aime seulement comme ça. [...] Elle est toute à toi. [...] Je te laisse deviner par toi-même.'' Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire...


	7. Chapitre 6

**(PDV Narrateur)**

Dans un grand immeuble au centre de la ville où habite Utau et les autres, se trouve des gens malveillants qui ont de mauvaises, très mauvaises intentions, et malheureusement aussi beaucoup de pouvoir. Ces personnes se sont regroupées pour former la plus malveillante des ''équipes'' qui soient... On les appelle Easter. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils cherchent - comme tout le monde qui connaît l'existence des shugos charas - l'Embryon, l'Oeuf Suprême qui permet de réaliser tous les voeux. Easter le cherche de tous les moyens. Et ils sont prêt à n'importe quoi pour parvenir à ce qu'ils désirent. Mais revenons au présent. Nous nous trouvons donc dans une grande salle, avec une fenêtre géante donnant une vue sur toute la ville et au-delà. Devant cette fenêtre se tient un homme dont le visage est caché dans l'ombre. Il fixe un point par-delà la ville, très, très loin. Il guette... Soudain un homme entre en trombe dans la salle, tout en sueur et haletant, il prend quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et s'adresse à l'homme avec une voix paniquée.

**?:** Boss ! On a un gros problème !

**Boss:** Quoi encore ?

**?:** Le Prince de Hôya qu'on a capturé ! Il a réussi à s'enfuir dès que son shugo chara s'est réveillé !

**Boss:** Je vois.

**?:** Euh, qu'allons-nous faire ?!

**Boss:** Laissons-le s'enfuir. Mon très cher fils va me l'apporter.

**?:** Mais, il était déjà censé vous apportez votre fille, et il ne l'a pas encore fait ! Vous êtes sûr de...

**Boss:** *Le coupe avec une voix froide* Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

**?:** *Terrifié* EUH RIEN MONSIEUR ! *S'enfuit*

**(PDV Boss)**

** Boss:** (Ses pensées) Je vais t'avoir, sale Prince. Toi aussi, ma très chère fille. Et toi, mon fils, tu vas me les emmener, sinon je vais faire du mal à ta magnifique rosette qui commence à compter beaucoup pour toi...

**(PDV Ikuto)**

J'ouvre les yeux en entendant mon téléphone sonner. Encore tout en sueur et tremblant par le cauchemar que j'ai fait, je prend le téléphone et regarde qui appelle. Oh non, encore lui... Sachant ce qui va se passer si je ne réponds pas, je décroche le téléphone à contrecoeur.

**Ikuto:** *Voix froide* Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

**?:** Oh, tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir fiston ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Ikuto:** *S'énerve* Qu'est-ce que tu me veux putain ?! (NDA: Ouais je suis une québécoise qui sacre en français de france xD / Je coupe toute l'histoire la U.U'')

**?:** Parle mieux à ton père !

**Ikuto:** TU N'ES PAS MON PÈRE ! Et tu ne m'obligera JAMAIS à faire quoi que ce soit ! *Va raccrocher*

**?:** Même si je lui fait du mal ?

**Ikuto:** *S'arrête* TU NE TOUCHERAS JAMAIS À UN SEUL CHEVEUX D'UTAU TU ENTENDS ?!

**?:** Oh, je ne pensais pas à elle voyons.

**Ikuto:** À qui alors ?

**?:** Mmmh, voyons, elle vient d'emménager chez vous. Elle a 14 ans, des cheveux roses, des yeux jaunes, 3 oeufs shugos dont un qui est éclot, Amu Hinamori si je ne me trompe pas ?

**Ikuto:** QUOI ! NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU LA VISES ELLE AUSSI ? TU NE TOUCHERAS JAMAIS AMU T'ENTENDS !

**?:** C'est ce qui peut bien arriver si tu ne m'obéis pas *Rire sadique* (NDA: J'aimerais pas l'avoir en ami U.U)

**Ikuto:** *Serre les poings* (NDA: Arrête tu vas exploser le téléphone 0.0'' / Ok j'arrête de m'incrustrer dans ma fic U.U) Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?...

**?:** M'apporter ma fille que tu étais censée apporter il y a longtemps. Et aussi...

**Ikuto:** Bah parle !

**?:** Un certain Prince de Hôya. Il s'est échappé hier soir. Tu le rapportes en même temps que la fille et il n'arrivera rien à ta précieuse Amu.

**Ikuto:** Le Prince de Hôya ?!

**?:** Tu as parfaitement entendu. Bon, tu as bien compris. Et je les veux avant la fin de la semaine. Sinon tu peux dire adieu à ta belle rosette ! *Rire sadique et raccroche*

**Ikuto:** *Raccroche* Merdeee mais il fait chier ! RHAAA ! *Jette le téléphone par terre*

**Yoru:** *Se fait réveiller et sort la tête de son oeuf* Ikuto ça va~nya ?

**Ikuto:** Encore le sale boulot ! Ils ne me lâcheront jamais cette fois...

**Yoru:** *Air triste* (Pense: Il faut absolument trouver l'Embryon !) Dis Ikuto, tu as remarqué comment la Dumpty Key agit bizarrement ces temps-ci ?

**Ikuto:** Oui... Précisément depuis que.. *S'arrête*

**Yoru:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ~nya ?

**Ikuto:** ...Précisément depuis qu'Amu est arrivée chez nous ! Se pourrait-il qu'elle...

**Yoru:** Nya ! Elle a peut-être le Humpty Lock !

**Ikuto:** Oui c'est ce que je pense aussi. Il faudra vérifier. En même temps qu'on doit rapporter Luny et ce Prince...

**Yoru:** Le Prince de Hôya ? Celui qui a été enlevé il y a une semaine avant son mariage forcé avec la Princesse ~nya ?

**Ikuto:** Oui, c'est lui. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un shugo chara.

**Yoru:** Comment on aurait pu le savoir... *Soupire*

**Ikuto:** Tu viens ? Les autres doivent déjà être levés.

**Yoru:** Hai !

**(PDV Nagihiko)**

Un matin normal malgré qu'on est encore dans le chalet. Luny qui a sans doute à peine dormi est en train de faire le petit déjeuner avec Rima qui a l'air de la prendre pour sa rivale (je ne sais pas pourquoi). Son frère en train de jouer à je-ne-sais-quel-jeu sur son portable (et qui est très concentré) avec Yaya qui le regarde par-dessus son épaule en lachant parfois des petits cris d'admiration. Utau qui vient de se réveiller est en train de se faire un café et moi je regarde le vide, perdu dans mes pensées. Kukai, Amu et Ikuto ne sont pas encore levés. Je laisse mon regard se promener un peu partout puis en regardant vers la cuisine je croise celui de Luny qui me sourit.

***Flash back***

**Atsuko:** Je suis son frère, tu sais. Elle m'aime seulement comme ça. Puis de toute manière je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles.

**Nagi:** ... Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

**Atsuko:** *Souris* Elle est toute à toi.

**Nagi:** O/O

**Atsuko:** Tu es trop drôle quand tu rougis XD

**Nagi:** B-Baka

**Atsuko:** Malgré tout ce que j'ai dis est vrai.

**Nagi:** Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?...

**Atsuko:** Tu n'as pas encore compris ?

**Nagi:** Comprendre quoi ?

**Atsuko:** Je te laisse deviner par toi-même. *Commence à remonter en haut*

**Nagi:** Attends ! ...

***Fin du flash back***

En sentant mes joues s'enflammer à ce souvenir je me mets à regarder ailleurs. Je sais que Luny se pose des questions et que Rima la regarde d'un air jaloux sans plus comprendre la situation. J'allais commencer moi aussi à me poser des questions quand soudain on entend les cris de joie d'Atsuko et de Yaya en même temps. On se met tous à rire en devinant qu'il a gagné sa partie. Luny qui est restée concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait se met alors à parler.

**Luny:** Atsu-nii-san ?

**Atsuko:** Mmh ?

**Luny:** Dis, ta bouteille est encore pleine ?

**Atsuko:** *Regarde sa bouteille* Euh...

Atsuko a alors ouvert sa bouteille et a regardé à l'intérieur avant d'ouvrir grands les yeux et de donner une réponse négative d'un signe de tête.

**Luny:** *En s'approchant* Et tu as soif ?

**Atsuko:** Mmh... *Regarde ailleurs*

**Luny:** Atsu tu sais très bien ce qui arrive quand tu ne bois pas *Regard inquiet*

**Atsuko:** Et je sais très bien ce qui arrive quand je bois *Regard inquiet aussi*

**Luny:** Baka -'' Allez bois.

En disant ça elle lui a tendu son bras. La réaction fut si rapide qu'aucun de nous a pu empêcher son frère qui s'est jeté sur son bras après avoir été envahi par son instinct de vampire. On a tous - sauf les deux concernés - ouvert de grands yeux et arrêté de bouger (et de respirer dans mon cas) en regardant la scène sans pourtant esquisser le moindre mouvement. Puis Atsuko a relevé la tête, ses yeux qui étaient devenus rouges sont redevenus verts. Alors il s'est levé, est parti dans la salle de bain avant de revenir un peu plus tard avec un bandage qu'il a mit autour du bras de sa soeur sous le regard de tout le monde qui était trop choqué pour bouger ou parler. Puis Atsuko a giflé sa soeur, suivi du petit cri de Yaya. Luny n'a pas bougé, a simplement baissé la tête et j'ai vu une larme tomber. Je me suis approché d'elle sans cacher tout les sentiments que je ressentais.

**Nagi:** (À Luny) Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

**Luny:** ...

**Nagi:** À quoi tu pensais ? Tu sais que si...

**Luny:** *S'énerve et pleure* Tu ne sais même pas ce qui se passe quand les vampires ne boivent pas, alors tais-toi ! Et c'est pareil pour vous tous !

Après avoir dit ça elle est partie s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Tout le monde regardait Atsuko qui lui a baissé la tête et est parti sans rien dire dans sa chambre. Puis j'ai regardé un après l'autre Rima, Utau et Yaya avant de suivre Luny. Bien sûr elle avait fermé la porte à clé. Je me suis approché de la porte et mon coeur s'est serré en l'entendant pleurer. Je savais qu'il fallait que je lui dise.

**Nagi:** *En cognant doucement* Luny ouvre s'il te plaît.

Pas de réponse. Elle continuait à pleurer derrière la porte.

**Nagi:** Luny je t'en p-

**Luny:** Va-t-en !

Elle se voulait convainquante mais j'ai entendu dans sa voix qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. J'ai appuyé mon front contre le bois dur en fermant les yeux.

**Nagi:** Luny, je sais que tu penses être la seule à comprendre ce que tu ressens mais écoute, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens en ce moment et je voudrais t'aider, donc ouvre s'il te plaît !

Il y eu encore quelques secondes de silence. Puis j'ai entendu qu'elle avait débarré la porte, donc je l'ai ouverte et je suis entré en la refermant derrière moi. Luny était devant moi et pleurait toujours, mais moins que tout à l'heure. Je me suis approché et je l'ai prise dans mes bras sans pouvoir retenir une larme. Oh oui, je savais parfaitement à quoi elle pensait et ce qu'elle ressentait. Et je savais aussi que j'allais devoir lui raconter.

**Luny:** Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je l'ai lâchée en essuyant mes larmes, un peu trop tard car elle s'est aperçue que je pleurais. Elle passa sa main brûlante sur ma joue pour essuyer les dernières larmes qui coulaient. Ce simple geste me fit rougir et de l'avoir si près de moi faisait manquer quelques battements à mon coeur. Je me suis ressaisi en pensant que ce n'était pas le moment de laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus. J'ai baissé légèrement la tête, l'ai relevé pour regarder ses yeux couleur cerise mi-inquiets, mi-curieux, et je me suis lancé.

**Nagi:** Quand j'étais petit j'avais une soeur jumelle qui s'appellait Nadeshiko. On s'entendait vraiment bien et je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie. Tout le monde dans notre petit village nous connaissait très bien. Mais un jour une des maisons d'un voison a pris en feu et notre maison aussi. Il ventait fort ce soir-là et l'incendie a presque brûlé le village au complet. *Baisse la tête* J'ai... été... un des seuls survivants...

Je me suis remis à pleurer sans contrôler ce que je faisais. Elle me pris dans ses bras en mettant ses mains derrière mon cou, collant son corps plus que brûlant contre le mien. Mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite et manquait des battements, mais je ne pouvais pas la lâcher. Après avoir gardé ce secret longtemps au fond de moi, et maintenant le dire à quelqu'un, ça me faisait mal et en même temps ça me soulageait tellement.

**Nagi:** C'est comme toi... Tu as perdu... L'être le plus cher à tes yeux sans pouvoir rien faire... Mais... Mais toi au moins maintenant tu as ton frère...

**Luny:** Tu n'avais personne, après l'incendie ?

**Nagi:** Non... Nulle part où aller et personne qui pouvait m'accueillir... Je...

**(PDV Luny)**

Je n'avais jamais vu Nagihiko dans un tel état. Ça me faisait mal. En plus il avait raison. Moi au moins j'avais eu Atsuko, même s'il était loin de moi, il était encore en vie. Mais lui... Il avait tout perdu...

On est restés quelques minutes encore à pleurer chacun de notre côté. Puis on s'est lâchés et, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, on s'est mis à rire. Ça devait être toutes les émotions qu'on avait accumulés. On a séché nos larmes et on est sortis, un peu plus joyeux. Nagi est retourné à la cuisine tandis que j'allais rejoindre mon frère dans notre chambre. La porte était entrouverte; je l'ai ouverte et j'ai vu Atsuko assis dans le lit, les bras autour des jambes et la tête sur les genoux, le regard dans le vide. Mina s'est approchée de moi, un peu inquiète.

**Mina:** Il n'a rien dit...

Je me suis approchée de lui et, sans rien dire, je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Il s'est tourné vers moi et alors qu'il allait lui aussi me prendre dans ses bras, il a levé la tête et a ouvert de grands yeux et regardant quelque chose derrière moi. Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu...

**?:** Je suis vraiment désolé.

Et tout devint noir.

**(PDV Nagihiko)**

Je venais de redescendre dans la cuisine. Utau m'a dit que Yaya et Rima étaient parties se promener dehors, autour du chalet.

**Utau:** *Vexée* Et Kukai et Amu dorment encore.

**Nagi:** Ça m'étonne pas ^^''

**?:** On parle de moi ?

**Utau:** Bah y'étais temps !

**Kukai:** Désolé Utau-chan *L'embrasse*

**Nagi&Amu:** O_O

**Utau:** Merde j'ai oublié de leur dire xD

**Nagi:** Vous.. sortez.. ensemble ?

**Kukai:** Oui ^/^''

**Amu:** O_O

**Utau:** Fais pas cette tête là ^/^''

**Nagi:** Vous formez un très beau couple ^_^

**Utau:** Sérieux ?

**Nagi:** Qu'est-ce que tu crois !

**Amu:** Dites j'ai pas vu Ran ce matin vous l'avez vue ?

Kukai allait lui répondre quand il se fit interrompre par de petits coups dans la porte. Moi qui était le plus près de celle-ci je suis allé l'ouvrir et fut surpris de voir...

**Nagi:** Pepe ? KusuKusu? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? *Regard inquiet* Ne me dites pas que...

**KusuKusu:** Vous devez nous aider ! Rima a besoin d'aide !

**Pepe:** Yaya aussi !

**Amu:** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Pepe:** On est tombées sur un shugo chara qui est perdu ! Enfin je crois...

**KusuKusu:** Il était épuisé ! Il n'arrêtait pas de dire ''Aidez Takume, aidez Takume''.

**Utau:** Et où est-il ?

**?:** On l'a ramené.

**?:** Yaya a aussi trouvé son propriétaire !

**Amu:** Vous l'avez aussi ramené alors ?

**Yaya:** Bien sûr !

**Kukai:** Hé mais ! Mais c'est... C'est le Prince !

Yaya, Nagi, Amu et Rima: Hein ?!

**Utau:** Ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez pas entendu parler ? Le Prince de Hôya qui a été enlevé il y a une semaine...

**Amu:** C-C'EST LUI ?!

**Kukai:** Oui ! Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un shugo chara ! Et qu'il était ici !

**Rima:** Il n'a pas l'air d'un prince.

**Nagi:** Tu t'attendais à quoi ? ^^''

**Rima:** Bah, d'habitude ils ont tous un air fier, une cape royale et une couronne...

**Tous sauf Rima:** -''

**?:** Aidez...

Un shugo chara volait difficilement à notre hauteur. Chapitre 6Il semblait terriblement affaibli, ses yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux avaient l'air de vouloir se fermer. Il semblait vidé de toute énergie. Il avait une tuque en penguin, un foulard jaune et un petit toutou en pengouin qu'il ne lâchait pas. Il ralentit un peu et se laissa tomber devant Amu qui se dépêcha de mettre ses mains pour le rattraper. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait prêt à s'évanouir, pourtant il continuait de se battre pour rester éveillé. Il rouvrit les yeux et pointa son propriétaire.

**?:** Aidez Takume...


	8. Chapitre 7

**(PDV Atsuko)**

Sans m'en rendre compte, pendant ces 2 dernières années je n'ai jamais passé une journée sans penser à toi. Je me demandais pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à oublier ce qui c'est passé. Je croyais que c'était à cause que tu étais mon meilleur ami, ou bien que c'était à cause d'elle. Mais non. C'était à cause de toi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier. J'aurais sans doute dû le deviner bien avant: C'était de toi dont j'étais réellement amoureux, pas d'elle. Et c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je n'ai pas pu. Je t'aimais trop. C'était plus fort que moi. C'est pour ça que quand j'ai vu aux nouvelles que tu allais te marier avec elle, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être jaloux. Je me suis efforcé de ne pas y penser, mais inconsciemment tu étais encore dans ma tête. Imagine ma réaction quand je t'ai vu là, inconscient dans notre chalet alors que ma soeur venait de se faire enlever presque sous mes yeux.

**Atsuko:** T-Takume !

**Utau:** Hein ? Vous vous connaissez ?

**Atsuko:** C'est.. un ami d'enfance.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai besoin de dire que mon coeur s'est serré, comme à toutes les fois où je me rappelle de ce souvenir...

**Kukai:** Oha ! Tu connais le Prince, trop cool !

**Atsuko:** ...

**Nagi:** Comment vous vous êtes connus ?

**Atsuko:** Nos familles sont amies depuis longtemps.

**Amu:** Hé mais, où est Luny ?

**Utau:** C'est vrai ça !?

Comment leur dire qu'Il a envoyé ses hommes pour récupérer ''son joujou'' qui s'était enfui ?

**Atsuko:** ...Enlevée.

**Kukai:** Hein ?! Enlevée ? 0.0

**Nagi:** Elle a été enlevée ? 0.0

**Utau:** Tu n'as rien fait ?

**Atsuko:** Essaie de faire quelque chose quand on t'a assommé, baka !

**Amu:** Hé, Ran a disparue ce matin ! Vous croyez que ça a un rapport ?

**Pepe:** Elle était venue avec nous...

**KusuKusu:** Elle s'est peut-être égarée !

**Amu:** Je suis toujours inquiète !

**Kukai:** Et Ikuto ? Il est où ?

**Rima&Utau:** C'est vrai, où il est allé se mettre encore ce sale chat ?!

**Tous sauf Rima et Utau:** Je plains Ikuto s'il tombe sur elles !

**Atsuko:** Dites, si ma soeur, le frère a Utau et le shugo d'Amu sont disparus pratiquement en même temps, je crois pas que ce soit juste une coïncidence.

**Yaya:** Peut-être mais ça nous avance pas !

**Rima:** Et s'ils se sont fait enlevés, de toute manière qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?

**Nagi:** Aller les chercher, baka !

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'on voyait Nagihiko aussi énervé. Aller jusqu'à traiter Rima de baka... ! De mon côté j'avais une petite idée de qui pouvait avoir capturé Luny, et peut-être Ran aussi. Mais Ikuto c'était autre chose...

**Mina:** Atsu tu penses comme moi ?

**Atsuko:** Ouais...

**Kukai:** De quoi ?

**Atsuko:** Je pense savoir qui a capturé Luny et Ran. Mais Ikuto je comprend pas.

**Utau:** Dis-nous ?

Je leur ai donc dit ce que je pensais. On a pris la décision qu'on attendrait d'en savoir plus car pour le moment on se pose tous des questions. Puis on est partis faire nos bagages car on allait rentrer chez nous pour recommencer l'école. Comment j'allais pouvoir faire sans Luny ?!

J'ai pris Takume (qui ne s'est toujours pas réveillé) et je l'ai emmené dans ma chambre pendant que je faisais mes bagages. Mina s'assurait que je n'oubliais rien tout en jetant parfois des coups d'oeil vers l'oeuf de Keisu.

**Atsuko:** C'est quand même fou de penser qu'après 2 ans sans les voir ils atterissent dans nos vies par hasard, tu trouves pas ?

**Mina:** Vraiment ! ...Ils m'ont manqué.

**Atsuko:** Moi aussi.

**(PDV Luny)**

'Fallait sans doute que je m'y attende: ils allaient bien finir par me retrouver. Je me suis réveillée dans cette salle renfermée malheureusement si familière, mes poignets attachés au-dessus de ma tête par une chaîne en métal qui va jusqu'au plafond me forçant à rester sur mes genoux et mes chevilles attachées ensemble derrière moi. Cette pièce donne l'impression qu'à tout moment, une brute - ou plusieurs - va sortir de la porte et venir prendre plaisir à voir notre sang couler, nos yeux pleins de désespoir qui se remplissent de larmes. C'est comme ça que ça marche ici: Les seules questions qu'on peut se poser, c'est si aujourd'hui on va être nourris ou non et si la brute qui viendra va seulement nous battre ou si elle va aussi nous violer. Je tiens à dire que je ne souhaite cette vie à personne.

Après avoir passé quelques heures à fixer le sol poussiéreux, mon ''père'' s'est enfin décidé à venir. J'ai deviné ce qu'il allait me faire en voyant qu'il n'était pas accompagné et qu'il avait un sac.

**Boss:** Alors ma chérie ça va bien ?

**Luny:** (Froide) Pourquoi tu n'en fini pas maintenant au lieu d'essayer de faire comme si tu étais devenu sympathique ?

**Boss:** Quelles manières ! Devant son propre père...

**Luny:** TU N'ES PAS MON PÈRE !

**Boss:** *L'ignore et a un sourire sadique* ...Mais puisque c'est ce que tu veux je vais te faire souffrir...

Sans attendre plus longtemps il sortit plusieurs armes de son sac. Je vous passe le fait qu'il m'a fait crier, pleurer et saigner sans difficulté pendant presque une demie-heure. Puis il a décidé de changer de manière de me faire mal.

_(NDA:J'ai décidé de supprimer la scène qui était ici, pour des raisons évidentes. Mais imaginez quand même qu'il la viole.)_

[...]

**Boss:** Ne pense pas que tu t'en sauvera, c'est seulement le premier jour.

En me disant ça il avait un de ces sourires qui vous donne plus que froid dans le dos. Puis il se rhabilla, ramassa ses affaires et partit comme il était venu, me laissant toute seule avec mes sentiments. Quelques minutes plus tard une petite fille qui devait avoir 10 ans vint me porter mon repas et me rhabilla - j'étais encore attachée. J'ai eu pitié pour elle, elle était toute jeune et elle allait être élevée comme moi, comme Mai, comme Atsuko... Ça me faisait mal au coeur, surtout que je ne pouvais rien faire. Je m'apprêtait à essayer de m'endormir quand une voix m'en empêcha.

**?:** Luny-chii c'est toi ?

**Luny:** R-Ran ? (Tourne la tête et voit son oeuf) pourquoi ton oeuf a un X ?

**Ran:** Je ne sais pas ! Tu peux me faire sortir ?

**Luny:** Non je suis attachée, désolée.

**Ran:** Où on est ?

**Luny:** ''Chez moi''...

**Ran:** Chez...toi?

**Luny:** Dans une pièce renfermée et sale, attachée à un mur avec un père pervers qui adore me voir souffrir...

**Ran:** ...

J'ai fermé les yeux et juste avant de plonger dans un cauchemar, un visage m'est apparu.

Celui de Nagihiko qui me sourit.

**(PDV Ikuto)**

J'ai reçu le coup de poing en plein dans le nez qui se mit à saigner. Les hommes me tenaient toujours aussi fort.

**Boss:** Enfoiré ! Je t'avais dis de m'emmener Luny ET le prince ! Tu ne m'a emmené que ma fille ! Et en plus de ça tu aurais pu m'emmener mon fils !

**Ikuto:** Tu ne m'as jamais demandé de l'apporter !

**Boss:** Peu importe ! Puisqu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance j'ai décidé de changer de moyen.

**Ikuto:** Que comptes-tu faire ?

**Boss:** *Sourire sadique* On a trouvé un des shugo de ta rosette, Ran je crois. J'ai décidé de faire un échange avec eux: Son shugo contre le prince.

**Ikuto:** Comment oses-tu... !

**Boss:** Et puisque tu m'as trahi tu seras toujours surveillé par un de mes agents en qui j'ai confiance !

Sur ses mots un gars entra dans la pièce. Il avait l'air du genre de gars qui se la pète pour rien, avec ses p'tits airs royaux. (NDA: J'espère que vous avez tous compris qui c'est!)

**Gars:** Yo boss tu m'as demandé ?

**Boss:** Oui il faut que tu surveille celui-là. Ikuto je te présente Tadase, ce sera ta babysitter tant que tu ne fais pas bien tes missions (rire sadique)

**Ikuto:** J'ai pas besoin d'un babysitter ! Surtout pas d'un gars qui se prend pour un roi ! Allez vous faire foutre !

**Tadase:** Woow le language xD T'inquiètes pas j'ai pas plus envie de te mettre ta couche !

Décidément ce mec je le déteste. Je les déteste tous ici. Je voulais seulement empêcher qu'ils fassent du mal à Amu et tout se retourne contre moi, super.

_Le lendemain..._

**(PDV Atsuko)**

Hier on est rentrés chez nous avec le même bus que quand on était venus sauf que cette fois il manquait 2 personnes dedant et on a ramenés Takume. Ça fait bizarre de les ravoir dans notre vie comme avant... Ou presque...

***Flash back***

On venait juste de revenir dans notre maison. J'ai dis à Utau que je dormirais avec Takume. Après tout j'ai eu l'habitude.

Au bout d'un moment lui et Keisu ont fini par se réveiller.

**Keisu:** Minaaaa ! *Va vers elle et la prend dans ses bras*

**Mina:** Keisuuuu ! *Le prend dans ses bras*

**Takume:** ...Atsuko ?

**Atsuko:** Je vais t'expliquer.

Et je lui ai tout dit: La mort de Mai, Luny qui est devenue humaine pendant que j'avais réussi à m'enfuir, quand je suis arrivé ici, Utau et les autres, Easter qui a enlevé ma soeur... Tout. Pendant 2 ans il faut dire qu'il a dû manqué la moitié de nos vies... Et nous la moitié de la sienne.

Quand j'ai fini on est restés silencieux pendant quelques minutes a regarder le vide.

**Takume:** Je suis désolé... Pour Mai... J'aurais du prendre plus souvent vos nouvelles-

**Atsuko:** *Le coupe* Tu n'y es pour rien tu sais.

**Takume:** Mais j'aurais voulu...

Bien à son habitude. Takume a toujours des regrets pour tout, on a beau lui dire que c'est pas de sa faute. Encore une fois il avait la tête baissée et je savais qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour m'aider. J'ai relevé doucement son menton pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

**Atsuko:** Même si tu aurais voulu tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Elle avait une maladie de naissance...

**Takume:** *Rouge à cause qu'Atsuko le tient* o/o (NDA: Faut dire qu'il rougit à rien et c'est pire quand on le force à regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux xD)

**Atsuko:** *Sourire moqueur* Toujours aussi mignon quand tu rougis

**Takume:** *Rougis encore plus* M-M-Même pas vrai !/

**Atsuko:** *Le lache* Bon tu viens en bas ? Je vais te présenter ^^

Takume: M-Mais... ¬/¬...

**Atsuko:** Faut bien que tu leur parle au moins une fois allez ! U.U

***Fin du flash back***

Comme avec moi et Luny, tout le monde a facilement accepté Takume (NDA: faut dire qu'ils sont sociables ! xD) et d'après moi dans quelques jours maximum il sera plus du tout gêné avec eux ^^. Ça me fait mal mais en même temps je suis content de le revoir. Bon en attendant faut que je le réveille car il faudrait partir au Lycée. Ah c'est vrai, Utau nous a inscrit a leur Lycée donc on sera tous ensemble, enfin en même temps pas vraiment car on n'a pas tous le même âge -''...

[[ Amu, Nagihiko, Rima et Yaya (qui a sauté une classe) sont dans la même classe

Utau, Kukai et Takume (qui a sauté une classe aussi) sont dans la même classe

Je suis tout seul TT0TT

M'ouais, dur destin d'être tout seul dans ma classe donc j'ai demandé à doubler, je serais avec Utau, Kukai et Takume. Fiou ! ]]

**Atsuko:** Allez petit ange faut aller à l'école ^^

**Mina:** *À moitié endormie* Chttt... Dodo...

**Atsuko:** Rho mais vous venez aussi vous U.U

**Keisu:** *Qui commence à se réveiller* On est obligés ?...

**Atsuko:** Ouais ! T.T

**Takume:** *Ouvre les yeux* Mmmh... Hein... *Baîlle* C'le matin ?

**Atsuko:** *Se penche a son oreille et chuchote* Si tu continue à ronfler on va être en retard à notre premier jour d'école x)

**Takume:** D'accord d'accord je me lève /

_À l'école..._

Tout le monde est vachement populaire au lycée... Constatez vous-mêmes...

**Élèves:** Regardez ! C'est Amu !

**Fan club d'Amu:** OUHAAAA ! Hinamori-san je veux un autographe !

**Amu:** Non mais allez voir ailleurs U.U

**Fan club d'Amu:** OUHAAAA ! COOL & SPICY !

**Élèves:** Regardez ! C'est Utau !

**Fan club d'Utau:** OUHAAAA ! Utau-chan tu nous donne un CD gratuit !

**Utau:** Je vous en demande moi des trucs zarbi ? U.U

**Fan club d'Utau:** OUHAAAA ! Trop coooool !

**Élèves:** Regardez ! C'est Nagihiko et Kukai !

**Fan club de Nagihiko et de Kukai:** OUHAAAA ! Fujisaki-kun et Soma-kun venez dans notre équipe de sport !

**Nagi:** Euh... Je peux pas vous voyez... ^^''

**Rima:** Non mais laissez-les tranquille -#

**Élèves:** Regardez ! C'est Rima-san !

**Rima:** DÉGAGEZ -##

**Fan club de Rima:** OUHAAAA ! Trop nice !

**Élèves:** Regardez des nouveaux ! Et ils sont avec Hinamori-san, Utau-chan, Fujisaki-kun, Soma-kun et Rima-san ! OUHAAAA !

**Takume:** ./.

**Atsuko:** *Commence à être aussi énervé que Rima* -#

**Utau&Amu:** *Énervée* NON MAIS LAISSEZ-NOUS TRANQUILLES A LA FIN !

**Takume:** C'est toujours comme ça ?

**Kukai:** Malheureusement oui ^^

**Atsuko:** Je vais pas m'y faire -'

**Nagi:** On a tous dis ça au début ^^

**Amu:** Ça me fait de la peine de dire ça, mais c'est mieux d'avoir une réputation que d'être rejet... :x

_En cours..._

**Prof:** Bonjour aujourd'hui nous accueillons 2 nouveaux élèves dans notre classe !

**Takume:** (Dans le couloir) J'ai le trac ./.

**Atsuko:** (Dans le couloir) Ça va aller ^^

**Keisu&Mina:** (Dans le couloir) On est là aussi !

**Prof:** Vous pouvez entrer !

**Takume:** Euh... Moi c'est Takume... Enchanté... ./.

**Élève1:** Il me fait penser à quelqu'un !

**Élève2:** C'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

**Atsuko:** (Voix froide) Oui c'est le ''Prince de Hôya'' si c'est ce que vous vous demandez -''

Gros silence dans la classe d'au moins 10 secondes.

**Élèves:** TROP COOOOOOOOL ! *O*

**Takume:** ./.

**Élève:** Et toi à côté t'es qui?

**Atsuko:** Moi c'est Atsuko Ruyaki. J'ai 18 ans et je suis ici car j'ai doublé.

**Élève1:** Ouha ! Ruyaki c'est la famille qui est amie avec les Hôya depuis toujours !

**Élèves:** TROP COOOOOOOOL ! *O*

**Prof:** CALMEZ-VOUS ! *Attend que le silence arrive* Bon allez vous asseoir à côté d'Utau et de Kukai, ce sont ceux-

**Atsuko:** C'est bon on les connait.

Après j'ai pris la main de Takume et on est allés s'asseoir. Si toute l'année devrait durer comme ça ça sera long... En plus de Luny qui n'est pas là.


	9. Chapitre 8

**(PDV Amu)**

Un mois maintenant qu'ils ont disparu. Il s'en est passé des choses depuis... Je ne pensais pas être capable d'être aussi longtemps sans Ran... Elle me manque vraiment. Ikuto aussi, même si c'est un vrai baka et qu'on n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils sont devenus.

**Miki:** À quoi tu penses, Amu-chan ?

**Amu:** Comme d'habitude.

**Su:** J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'ils soient là quand je suis née.

**Amu:** Moi aussi j'aimerais que vous puissiez les voir. Ils me manquent vraiment.

**Miki:** Et si cet oeuf-là éclos avant que Ran revienne ça serait pas cool !

Oui, après que Ran soie partie mes deux autres oeufs ont éclos et j'ai rencontré Miki et Su. Miki est mon côté ''arts'' et Su mon côté féminin et ''cuisine''. En plus de ça, il y a quelques jours un autre oeuf est apparu, celui-là est jaune avec des carreaux. Je me demande bien quel genre de shugo va en sortir.

**Utau:** Amu ! Le souper est prêt !

**Amu:** J'arrive !

Dans la cuisine c'est une scène normale: Kukai (qui est pratiquement tout le temps ici) embrasse Utau, Atsuko joue à on-ne-sait-quel-jeu sur son cellulaire, Mina et Keisu ''courent'' (on va plus dire volent) partout dans la cuisine en riant, Iru et Eru se disputent, Nagihiko et Takume discutent... Ça me fait un peu mal de regarder les chaises qu'on a enlevées de la table et qu'on a laissées dans un coin. On n'a plus eu de nouvelles d'Easter ni de rien d'autre depuis qu'on soupçonne qu'ils aillent enlevé Luny, Ikuto et Ran.

**Utau:** Hé tout le monde. Tout à l'heure j'ai reçu ça *met une lettre sur la table* et ça dit que ça nous est tous destinés.

**Nagi:** J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

**Amu:** On l'ouvre ?

On a donc ouvert l'enveloppe. Sur la lettre, seulement quelques mots écris à l'ordinateur: ''Donnez nous le prince et vous aurez le shugo chara.'' Peut-être bien que finalement ils nous courent encore après.

**Amu:** Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?...

**Kukai:** C'est évident il me semble. Ils veulent qu'on leur donne Takume et en échange on aura Ran.

**Atsuko:** JAMAIS !

-Blanc-

**Takume:** *Se lève* C'est moi qu'ils veulent. Je vais...

**Atsuko:** *Le rassoie* Tu ne vas rien du tout !

**Takume:** Mais...

**Atsuko:** Chtt ! Je ne vais pas laisser mon ange se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

**Takume:** ./. ...

**Utau:** Quelqu'un a une idée ?

**Amu:** On rentre dans le bâtiment, on trouve Ran, on revient ici sans se faire choper.

**Atsuko:** Et Luny.

**Amu:** Et Luny.

**Kukai:** Ça a l'air tellement simple dit comme ça...

**Mina:** Hé ! On pourrait y aller nous, ils nous voient pas !

**Atsuko:** Il y a des gens dans Easter qui vous voient.

**Mina:** Pffff ! *Boude*

**Keisu:** Mais ce qu'elle dit est pas bête.

**Utau:** M'ouais... Je veux pas prendre le risque. C'est compliqué: si on se fait capturer ça aura donné à rien. Mais il faut bien les récupérer.

**Nagi:** *Se lève* Moi j'y vais.

**Atsuko:** *Se lève* Aussi.

**Takume:** *Se lève* Je vais...

**Atsuko:** *Le rassoie* NON j'ai dis !

**Utau:** Et vous comptez faire quoi là-bas au juste ?

**Nagi&Atsuko:** Les récupérer.

**Amu:** Vous allez juste vous faire prendre !

**Atsuko:** J'en ai marre de rester assis sans rien faire à attendre que tout nous tombe dessus ! Ils peuvent aussi bien venir ici et tous nous prendre direct !

**Utau:** C'est vrai, pourquoi ils ne font pas ça...

**Kukai:** ''Disparition de la célèbre Utau Hoshina'' en gros titre au journal, c'est discret.

**Utau:** Ah... -''

**Amu:** Mais de toute manière vous pouvez pas vous pointez là et les capturer... C'est plus compliqué que ça...

**Atsuko:** J'ai ma petite idée derrière tout ça.

**(PDV Ikuto)**

Qui a dit qu'une sieste redonnait des forces ? Ils me poussent tous à bout sans voir mes limites et après ils se demandent pourquoi je fais mal mon travail en mission. Ils nous prennent tous pour des marionnettes eux ici ! Ça m'énerve ! Pour la centième fois au moins aujourd'hui je vais essayer de dégager d'ici. C'est bon, le lèche-cul est pas derrière ma porte (pour une fois!), je vais essayer de passer par la fenêtre.

**Ikuto:** Yoru, chara change.

**Yoru:** D'accord ~nya.

**Ikuto&Yoru:** Akashina kokodo, unlock. Chara nari: Black lynx.

**Ikuto:** Bon faut j'essaie de défoncer cette fenêtre silencieusement.

**Yoru:** Bonne chance ~nya !

**?:** Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire, le petit chat ?

**?:** Tadase, il essayait de s'enfuir.

**Ikuto:** Si tu penses que tu pourras m'arrêter tu te trompes.

**Tadase:** Baka, je sais faire aussi des chara nari. Kiseki.

Kiseki: Ouep.

**Tadase&Kiseki:** Akashina kokodo, unlock. Chara nari: Platinum royal.

**Tadase:** À nous deux maintenant.

**Ikuto:** Tu ne m'empêchera pas d'être libre !

Non mais il se prend vraiment trop pour mon père ou je-sais-pas-qui qui doit toujours me surveiller. Ah, ça serait bien plus simple si je serais né ailleurs -_-''...

_Plus tard..._

**(PDV Nagihiko)**

**Atsuko:** Voilà on y est.

C'est pas vraiment comme je m'imaginais. C'est une bâtisse assez imposante même si elle est sale, vieille et démolie d'un côté. Dans la rue où on est il y a pleins de prostitués, de sans-abris et pleins d'autres gens étranges comme ça. C'est sympathique comme coin (NDA: sarcastique).

**Nagi:** Donc ils sont là-dedant ?

**Mina:** C'est ce qu'on pense.

**Rythm:** Bon on y va ?

**Atsuko:** Ouep. On se transforme et on fait le plan.

**Nagi:** D'accord.

**Atsuko&Mina:** Akashina kokodo, unlock. Chara nari: Rebel heart. (NDA: J'ai pas trouvé d'image déso ;x )

**Nagi&Rythm:** Akashina kokodo, unlock. Chara nari: Beat jumper.

**Atsuko:** C'est parti !

**Nagi:** Oublie pas: subtilité.

**Atsuko:** Ouais, ouais.

On partit donc en direction de ce passage secret qui, selon lui, menait à toutes les cages d'Easter. On devrait plus ou moins facilement trouver le passage qui mène à celle de Luny et Ran.

On a marché assez longtemps dans les conduits d'aération, en regardant dans les trappes voir qui il y avait dedant. Puis finalement on l'a vue.

**Nagi:** L-

**Atsuko:** *Qui a mit sa main sur sa bouche et chuchote* Chtt, faut pas qu'on nous entende.

**Nagi:** *Chuchote* Luny !

Ça a pris quelques secondes pour qu'elle nous entende et regarde en haut.

**Luny:** *Surprise* Nagihiko ! Nii-san ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

**Atsuko:** On s'amuse à squatter les tuyaux d'aération ! Non sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

**Luny:** Mais c'est dangereux !

**Atsuko:** Nooon, on n'y a pas pensé !

**Nagi:** Bouge pas on descend.

Ceci dit on se dépêcha de descendre dans la salle le plus silencieusement possible et personne ne remarqua rien.

**Luny:** Vous êtes cons les mecs...

**Atsuko:** Et fiers.

**Nagi:** Où est Ran ?

**Ran(son oeuf):** Je suis là !

**Atsuko:** Pourquoi ton oeuf a un X ?

**Ran:** Je sais pas mais ça m'empêche de sortir !

**Luny:** Dites je suis toujours attachée -''

**Nagi:** Merde désolé.

Avec nos pouvoirs on a fini par détruire les chaînes. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a chuchoté à l'oreille un ''Tu m'as manqué'' qui m'a fait rougir. Elle aussi elle m,a manqué, sa voix, ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses... Rha Nagi reprends-toi ! Bref. Comme on se croyait tranquille on a fini par squatter un peu la pièce histoire de trouver de vrais vêtements (car ceux qu'elle portait ressemblaient plus à des bouts de tissus cousus ensembles qu'à des vêtements) mais ce qui devait arriver arriva: Une gamine de 10 ans est venue apporter sa nourriture. En nous voyant elle a laissé tomber le plateau au sol et nous a fixé.

**Nagi:** Attends-

'Pas eu le temps de finir, elle était partie.

**Atsuko:** Super...

**Luny:** Vite ! Il y a des hommes partout, si on part pas maintenant on va se faire choper !

**Nagi:** On doit remonter !

**Atsuko:** Tu sais voler peut-être ?

**Nagi:** On est en chara nari non ?

**Luny:** Pas moi !

**Atsuko:** C'est bon je vais te porter au pire.

**Nagi:** Vite !

On s'est dépêchés du mieux qu'on pouvait et juste comme je refermais la trappe derrière moi, une dizaine d'hommes sont entrés dans la pièce et nous ont vite vus derrière la trappe. On a à peine eu le temps de partir que j'ai entendu un homme parler dans un walkie-talkie:

**Homme:** Ils sont dans les tuyaux d'aérations. Bloquez toutes les issues.

**Nagi:** On est dans la merde !

**Luny:** Fallait pas venir non plus !

**Atsuko:** Tu préférais qu'on te laisse moisir là dedant ? Pas question !

**Nagi:** Ça nous dit pas comment sortir d'ici !

_Pendant ce temps..._

**(PDV Amu)**

**Utau:** Ils en mettent du temps.

**Amu:** T'as cru qu'ils feraient ça en 5 minutes aussi ? Laisse-leur le temps.

**Kukai:** J'avoue par contre que-

Il fut coupé par un téléphone qui sonnait. Mon téléphone. Je regardais qui c'était: Il était marqué ''Appel privé''. Je décrocha en étant prudente.

**Amu:** Allo ?

**?:** Salut chaton.

**Amu:** I-Ikuto ?! 0.0

**Utau:** HEIN ? IKUTO ?

**Ikuto:** Je t'ai manqué ?

**Amu:** D'où tu m'appelles ? Et où t'étais tout ce temps ?!

**Ikuto:** Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Je veux te parler. Viens au parc a 20h30.

**Amu:** C'est dans 10 minutes... Et pourquoi tu veux me parler ?

**Ikuto:** Dépêche-toi. *Raccroche*

**Amu:** Il m'énerve ce baka !

**Kukai:** Il a dit quoi ?

**Amu:** Il veut me parler au parc dans 10 minutes. Il a rien dit d'autre.

**Utau:** Je viens aussi !

**Amu:** N-

**Utau:** Ça sent le piège là-dedant. Easter l'a peut-être forcé à faire quelque chose. Je t'accompagne et ça se discute pas.

**Takume:** Et nous ?!

**Utau:** Restez ici. Si ça se passe mal je vous appelle et vous venez.

**Kukai&Takume:** Okay...

**Amu:** Go il reste 8 minutes !

_Plus loin..._

**(PDV Tadase)**

**Tadase:** Tout s'est passé comme prévu, boss. La fille va venir au rendez-vous.

**Boss:** Très bien. Et Ikuto ?

**Tadase:** Il a presque l'air naturel. De toute manière il n'a plus besoin de parler. *Sourire sadique*

**Boss:** Parfait. *Sourire sadique*

**Homme:** *Qui vient d'entrer tout essouflé* Boss ! Votre fille s'est échappée avec votre fils et un garçon !

**Boss:** QUOI !

**Homme:** Ils se sont enfuis dans les tuyaux d'aération. On a bloqués les issues.

**Boss:** Ramenez-les ici TOUT DE SUITE !

**Homme:** *Terrifié* D-D'accord !

**Boss:** Tadase, accompagne Ikuto. Tu l'aideras à capturer la fille si elle est trop dure à battre. Après tout elle a l'Humpty Lock.

**Tadase:** Bien monsieur.

Je vais enfin pouvoir avoir ma vengeance sur toi, cher cousin.


	10. Chapitre 85

Ce chapitre est un entre-deux, il s'appelle ''8.5'' car c'est la suite du chapitre 8 mais ce n'est pas encore le chapitre 9 et il était trop court pour être un chapitre entier, donc voilà.. c'est en quelque sorte une ''moitié de chapitre'' ^^

* * *

**(PDV Luny)**

'Fallait s'y attendre: On a fini par se faire choper. Maintenant, attachés les mains dans le dos avec des chaînes on est tous les trois traînés dans le bureau du Boss. Dis donc, les hommes qu'il engage ils savent pas c'est quoi la délicatesse ? Bref... Enfin on y est ! Il est comme à tous les jours, avec ses habits qui fait presque penser qu'il pourrait peut-être ressembler un jour à un gentleman.

**Boss:** Mon cher fils... Comme ça faisait longtemps ! Tu m'as tant manqué !

**Atsuko:** Bah pas à moi ! La vie sans toi c'est un paradis !

**Boss:** *Fait semblant d'être choqué* Comment oses-tu parler sur un tel ton à ton père !

**Luny:** TU N'ES PAS SON PÈRE ! NI LE MIEN SALE BAKA !

**Boss:** Et toi ma tendre fille... *Prend son menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux* Tu as essayé d'échapper à la sécurité de ton père ?!

**Luny:** D'où tu vois une sécurité ?! Avec toi les seules choses qu'on peut avoir c'est de la souffrance et de la haine profonde ! RIEN D'AUTRE !

**Boss:** *L'ignore* Au moins tu m'as ramené ton frère et ton petit ami...

**Luny:** C'est pas mon petit ami ! /

**Boss:** *L'ignore encore* Je suis fier de toi. Pourtant tu n'es pas assez fiable pour que je te prenne dans mes rangs.

**Luny:** *Se retient de lui arracher les yeux* Qu'est-ce que tu comptes nous faire ?

**Boss:** Bonne question. J'ai pensé à ce que vous *Pointe Luny et Atsuko* retourniez dans votre cachot et à ce que lui *Pointe Nagi* découvre ce que c'est que d'avoir un père...

**Nagi:** *Ravale sa salive* ...

**Atsuko:** Tu parles d'un père à avoir !

**Luny:** Fais-moi ce que tu veux mais ne les touche pas ! Jamais tu entends ?!

**Boss:** Non j'ai une meilleure idée. *Sourire cruel* Je ne vais rien vous faire. Libérez-les.

**Les trois:** Hein ?! O_o

*Les hommes les libèrent*

**Luny:** Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête au juste ?!

**Boss:** Mais rien du tout. Allez, partez.

**(PDV Ikuto)**

Quand je me suis plus ou moins réveillé j'ai vu que je marchais avec le baka qui se prend pour un roi. Attends, je ne bouge même pas mes jambes ! J'ai voulu pencher ma tête pour regarder mais elle n'a pas bougé. C'est quoi cette merde ?

**Tadase:** Oh, tu es réveillé ?

**Ikuto:** *Peux pas parler* ...

**Tadase:** Bien, alors, tu peux enfin contempler le chef-d'oeuvre qui permet de contrôler quelqu'un a partir des oeufs X. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

**Ikuto:** ...

**Tadase:** Oh tu te demandes sûrement ce qu'on fait dans ce parc hein ? Bien je vais te le dire: Ta chère petite rosette et ta soeur vont venir ici. On va simplement les capturer et hop ! *Sourire cruel*

**Ikuto:** ... !

**Tadase:** Tiens les voilà justement.

En effet il y avait vraiment Amu et Utau qui attendaient près de la fontaine au centre du parc avec leurs shugos. Je voulais leur crier de dégager d'ici mais je ne contrôlais vraiment pas mon corps.

**Amu:** Ikuto !

**Utau:** *Regarde Tadase* C'est qui ce mec ?

**Tadase:** Quel accueil !

**Ikuto:** Il s'appelle Tadase.

Je ne comprends pas. Mon corps parlait tout seul maintenant !

**Utau:** Et tu fais quoi avec ?

**Amu:** Je comprends plus rien...

**Tadase:** Eh bien...

**?:** *Le coupe* STOOOP !

Un tout petit chat volant est arrivé devant nous. Yoru !

**Tadase:** *Voix froide* Tu fais quoi ici toi ?

**Yoru:** Je viens sauver Ikuto ~nya !

**Amu&Utau:** Hein ? 0.0

**Tadase:** Essaie de le toucher au moins !

**Yoru:** *À Amu et Utau* Je vous expliquerais plus tard mais Ikuto ne se contrôle pas ! Il faut le sauver ~nya!

**Utau:** D'accord ! Iru !

**Iru:** Ouais !

**Utau&Iru:** Akashina kokodo, unlock. Chara nari: Lunatic charm !

**Utau:** A nous deux !

**Miki:** Amu-chan !

**Amu&Miki:** Akashina kokodo, unlock. Chara nari: Amulet spade !

**Tadase:** Merde c'était pas prévu !

**Kiseki:** On ne pourra pas les battre à deux contre un !

**Tadase:** Un jour je vous aurai ! *S'enfuis*

**Amu&Utau:** On a réussi !

Juste après j'ai vu un coeur noir avec un X sortir de moi. Et après, plus rien.

_Plus tard..._

**(PDV Narrateur)**

Juste après s'être évanoui, Amu et Utau ont ramené Ikuto chez eux, où se trouvaient déjà Luny, Nagihiko, Atsuko et Ran (qui avait pu sortir de son oeuf après que le X soit disparu) qui ont expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé de leur côté. Puis la chanteuse a eu une merveilleuse idée.

**Utau:** Dites, pour se relaxer un peu après ce qu'il vient de se passer j'ai une idée ! Si on partait en vacances ?

**Kukai:** Ok mais où ?

**Utau:** J'ai entendu dire qu'au Québec il y a un évènement qui s'appelle ''Red Bull Crashed Ice'' [Nda:ça existe vraiment j'y suis allé] et il y a genre des courses de patins entre les meilleurs patineurs du monde !

**Amu:** Trop cool !

**Takume:** Mais l'école ?

**Utau:** Je m'arrangerais. Vous êtes d'accord ?

**Tous:** Ouaiiis !


	11. Chapitre 9

**(PDV Atsuko)**

Ce qu'il est mignon quand il doooort ~. Merde... Atsuko reprends-toi. Bon en même temps c'est censé être de ma faute si Takume dort sur mon épaule et que je peux pas le lâcher des yeux ? Kyaa trop kawaii *Q* Bon je me donne une claque mentale (Nda: /SBAFF/) et je retourne a mon jeu. C'est vachement long le trajet entre le Japon et le Canada, même en avion. L'école a facilement accepté qu'on parte, en même temps, quand c'est une chanteuse qui vous oblige presque... Je soupire et je ferme les yeux et me rappellant ma discussion avec ma soeur quelques minutes plus tôt.

**-FLASH BACK-**

On était dans la salle de bain de l'avion (Nda: C'est un avion privé, pour les incultes ça veut dire que y'a personne d'autre qu'Utau, Kukai, Amu, Ikuto, Takume, Atsuko et Luny dans l'avion, avec leurs shugos bien sûr) et je l'aidais à se désinfecter. Parce que, un mois à se faire battre, ça laisse des cicatrices pas très jolies. Bref, je lui désinfectais ses plaies dans le dos.

**Atsuko:** Gomen...

**Luny:** Mmmh ? Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

**Atsuko:** J'aurais dû venir avant pour te délivrer.

**Luny:** Mais non, c'était le temps parfait car ils commençaient à croire que vous m'aviez oubliée. Avant, ils vous attendaient, ç'aurait pas été joli joli à voir et vous vous seriez fait prendre.

**Atsuko:** D'ailleurs, t'as une idée de pourquoi il nous a laissés s'échapper ?

**Luny:** Nan, je me pose aussi la question.

**Atsuko:** Je vois...

**Luny:** *Change de sujet* Alors ? Avec Takume, ça avance ?

**Atsuko:** Hein ? De quoi ?

**Luny:** *Rigole* Allez Atsu-kun, essaie pas, j'ai bien vu que tu es fou de lui !

**Atsuko:** ''Atsu-kun'' ? C'est nouveau ?

**Luny:** Réponds !

**Atsuko:** *Soupire* Aimer son meilleur ami d'enfance, d'après toi, c'est normal ? Et puis il doit se marier avec la princesse, et il m'aime pas. J'ai aucune chance...

**Luny:** Tu abandonnes si vite ?

**Atsuko:** C'est pas ça...

**Luny:** Bah, moi, je vois que ça.

**Atsuko:** *Souris* Et toi, avec Nagihiko ?

**Luny:** *Rougis* D-D-D-De quoi t-tu veux parler ? °/°

**Atsuko:** *Rigole* Tu rougiiiis !

**Luny:** A-Arrêtes ! /

**Atsuko:** *Rigole encore* T'en fais pas, il est bien ce mec, et puis, il te regarde sans cesse !

**Luny:** C'est vrai ?

**Atsuko:** Si je te le dis.

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Ceci dit, je suis sûr que j'ai aucune chance. Kukai et Utau sont ensemble, et pas prêts de se lâcher. Ça brûle les yeux que ma soeur et Nagihiko vont sortir ensemble très prochainement, et à peu près tout le monde a remarqué comment Amu et Ikuto se regardent. Mais moi, j'ai aucune chance...

Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé.

D'ailleurs, lui et moi on ne s'en est jamais reparlé. Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de me rappeller de ça. Je pense que lui aussi. Même si grâce à ça j'ai découvert... qui j'aimais vraiment... Ça m'a fait horriblement mal, et la seule chose que je veux, c'est tout oublier. Après tout, si je n'aurais pas commencé à être attiré par mon meilleur ami, ma vie aurait été sans doute beaucoup plus facile.

**Mina:** À quoi tu penses, Atsu-kuuun ~ ?

**Atsuko:** À r... Ah non, pas toi aussi ! (Nda: Pour ceux qui ont pas compris, elle vient de dire ''Atsu-kun'', comme Luny plus haut dans le Flash Back) Tu nous a écoutés ?

**Mina:** *Rigole* Oui ! Alors, pas trop déçu que ta soeur sache que tu aimes T-

Pour la faire taire, j'ai mis mon doigt sur sa minuscule bouche en tournant ma tête vers le blond qui dormait encore. Elle comprit et j'enleva ma main.

**Mina:** Gomen...

**Atsuko:** Pas grave.

**?:** De quoi vous parliez ?

**Atsuko:** La boule de neige qui se ramène...

**Keisu:** Je suis pas une boule de neige ! w

**Mina:** Mais t'es tellement mignooon ~

**Keisu:** Pffff... _'

**Atsuko:** Tu nous a pas entendus, hein ?

**Keisu:** Baah, j'ai entendu que tu aimais quelqu'un, alors qui c'est qui c'est ?!

Comme un con, et par réflexe, j'ai regardé Takume, qui oui, dormait encore. Keisu ouvrit de grands yeux et avant qu'il ne puisse crier quelque chose de très indiscret, Mina mit sa main sur sa bouche et lui chuchota un « Chttt, personne d'autre le sait » qui convaincu le petit shugo.

**Keisu:** Attends, vraiment ? Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Mais c'est...

**Atsuko:** *Le coupe* Oui, je l'aime, j'en peux plus par exemple, et puis j'ai aucune chance !

**Mina:** Dis pas ça.

**Keisu:** Oui, après tout, Takume a des sentiments pour... *Se met les mains sur la bouche avec un air coupable*

**Atsuko:** *Baisse la tête* Ça va, je sais qu'il aime la princesse.

**Keisu:** Non-non ! Ce n'est pas du tout la princesse !

**Mina:** Alors qui c'est ?

**?:** ...'Quoi tout ce vacarme ?

**Atsuko:** *Chuchote à Keisu* Bah, bravo, maintenant il s'est réveillé !

**Keisu:** *L'ignore* Takume-kuuun ! Bien dormit ?

**Takume:** J'ai fait un rêve étrange, j'ai rêvé que... *Voit Atsuko, le regarde, ouvre la bouche, la referme, baisse la tête et rougit*

**Mina:** Taku' ? Ça va pas ?

**Takume:** S-Si... Je vais très bien ! /

**Atsuko:** Pourquoi t'es tout rouge alors ? *Sourire de débile, mets ma main sur sa joue*

**Takume:** *Rougis encore plus* Je...

**Voix à l'interphone:** Bonjour chers passagers, nous allons bientôt arriver à destination de la ville de Québec, veuillez vous préparez pour débarquer. Bonne fin de journée ! ~

**Utau:** *En passant dans la rangée* Allez les tourtereaux, faut se grouiller !

**Atsuko&Takume:** L-L-Les tourtereaux ? o/O (Nda: Ouah, Atsuko qui rougit, c'est rare !)

**Mina:** *Chuchote à Keisu* C'est Atsu-kun que Taku-kun aime ?

**Keisu:** *Chuchote à Mina* ...Oui... Ne lui dis pas ! Takume-kun veut se déclarer lui-même.

**Mina:** *Chuchote à Keisu* Ça risque d'être long alors ! *Se retient de rire*

**Keisu:** *Chuchote à Mina* Takume-kun peut être très courageux quand il le veut !

**Atsuko:** Qu'est-ce que vous chuchotez tous les deux ?

**Keisu&Mina:** Rien du tout ! *Sifflote*

**(PDV Amu)**

En sortant de l'avion, j'ai compris pourquoi Utau n'arrêtait pas de nous répéter de ne jamais se séparer. On est seulement dans l'aéroport, et c'est si grand ! Il y a pleins de panneaux avec des annonces en français et en anglais, pleins de gens différents qui marchent dans les allées, des touristes comme nous et d'autres. C'est époustouflant !

**?:** Alors chaton ? Tu regrettes pas ?

**Amu:** Pourquoi je regretterais, Ikuto ?

**Ikuto:** J'en sais rien... Pour diverses raisons.

En disant ça il me fixait intensément dans les yeux avec son habituel sourire de pervers. Il m'avait manqué, même si ça me mettrais mal à l'aise de l'avouer en public. Il est toujours aussi beau mec, avec ses cheveux et ses yeux bleus nuits, et son sourire qui fait craquer. Bon au début je le reniais, mais maintenant je peux juste me l'avouer à moi-même: Ce mec m'a fait craquer, je suis totalement folle de lui. Et je le connais à peine ! Tu es si décourageante, Amu... Sans que je m'en rende compte, les autres nous avaient rejoints, et ils nous regardaient avec un regard amusé. Je me demandais pourquoi, jusqu'à temps que je remarque qu'Ikuto m'avait pris la main. J'essayais de retirer la mienne mais il me la serra un peu plus fort, je rougis un peu en le regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

**Utau:** Allez les tourtereaux, vous venez ?

**Amu:** Hein ? Les quoi ? 0/0

**Atsuko:** Tu compte appeller tout le monde comme ça ?

**Utau:** C'est pas ma faute si vous vous regardez comme si vous alliez vous dévorer ! Aah c'est trop beau l'amour ~

**Eru:** Ouii ~

**Amu:** D'où tu vois de l'amour entre moi et ce baka ?! /

**Ran:** Amu-chan, tu rougis.

**Amu:** Vous êtes la vous ?!

**Miki:** On était là tout ce temps, oui...

**Su:** Elle ne nous a même pas remarqué !

**Amu:** Et Yoru ? Il est où ?

**Ikuto:** Parti se reposer. Ça l'a plus épuisé que moi, tout ça.

**Miki:** J'aurais bien aimé le rencontrer...

**Amu:** T'as rencontré Ran, ça te suffit pas ?

**Luny:** Dites, c'est pas que ça me dérange votre discussion, mais on devrait pas penser à se bouger si on veut visiter quelque chose ?

**Ikuto:** Allez, viens chaton, on reprendra notre rendez-vous plus tard.

**Amu:** De quel rendez-vous tu parles là ?

**Eru:** De fortes doses d'amour dans l'aiiiir ~

**Iru:** Ta gueule toi !

**Ran:** Amu-chan, ils partent sans nous.

**Amu:** Hein ? *Leur cours après suivi d'Ikuto* Hé ! Attendez-nouuuus !

On finit par les rattraper et ils rigolèrent un peu parce qu'on a dû courir. Ikuto ne me lâchait pas la main et souriait toujours. Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure, et j'avais chaud, même si on n'était pas encore le printemps. Les autres discutaient tranquillement.

**Utau:** Hé, je vous ai dit que c'est mon anniversaire ?!

**Nagi:** Pour de vrai ? J'avais oublié .'

**Luny:** T'as quel âge ?

**Utau:** 16 ans ! ^-^

**Kukai:** Bon anniversaire Utau-chaaaan ~

**Utau:** Hihiii ~ *L'embrasse*

**Amu:** C'est une autre personne quand elle est avec ce mec ! o.O

**Tous:** *Rigolent*

_Pendant ce temps, au Japon..._

**(PDV Narrateur)**

**?:** QUOI ! Vous l'avez laissée partir ?!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui venait de crier ça se tenait en face d'un homme plus âgé, au regard cruel avec un sourire qui donnait froid dans le dos.

**Homme:** Ne t'emporte pas comme ça. Et fais-moi confiance.

**?:** Comment vous faire confiance si vous ruinez nos plans ?!

**Homme:** N'oublie pas que tu m'obéis ! Enfin... Je peux comprendre ta réaction. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai mes raisons derrière cela.

**?:** Je l'espère. Ne faites pas n'importe quoi.

**Homme:** Ne t'inquiète pas... Tadase.

_« Bientôt, cet enfant devra m'obéir aussi. Et ce, quoi que tu veuilles faire, ma petite. Il n'y a plus d'échapattoire. Tu es tombée dans mon piège sans issue ! »_

_Retour au Québec..._

**(PDV Atsuko)**

Aussitôt rentrés dans notre appartement d'une semaine, Utau a crié qu'on devait acheter de la boisson pour fêter ses 16 ans. Essayez de la ramener à la raison... Donc voilà, Elle et Kukai sont maintenant saouls morts, Ikuto ne voit plus très clair, moi j'ai mal à la tête mais ça passe encore, et les autres qui n'ont pas l'âge pour, se contentent de boire du coke et du pepsi. Les shugos étaient partis se coucher, parce qu'ils sentaient qu'on allait veiller tard.

**Utau:** Hééé ! Et si on... Si on jouait à... à acti*Hips*on vérité ?

**Amu:** Utau-chan, tu devrais arrêter de boire.

**Utau:** Naaa ! Allééééez on jou-oue ?

**Nagi:** Ça pourrait être drôle vu son état... *Rigole*

**Luny:** C'est sadique, mais je suis d'accord.

**Les autres:** Ouais !

**Utau:** Bo-on alors je *Hips* commen...ce. Amu !

**Amu:** Pourquoi moi dès le début ?! Pfff... Euh... Vérité.

**Ikuto:** T'as peur chaton ? *Sourire pervers*

**Amu:** N-Non.. *Regarde ailleurs*

**Utau:** T'...ai-me quelqu'uuun ? (Nda: Non ce n'est pas une faute)

**Amu:** *Rougis et regarde le sol* O-Oui...

**Utau:** C'qui ?

**Amu:** Ça fait deux questions là !

**Utau:** Prffff ! *Boude*

**Kukai:** Boude pas mon aaange~

**Utau:** *Saute dans les bras de Kukai* Je t'aiiime~

**Les autres:** Décourageants -'

**Luny:** J'suis la seule à commencer à penser qu'ils vont bientôt partir pour aller faire... *Tousse* bah vous voyez quoi...

**Nagi: ***Regarde ailleurs* Ouais...

**Amu:** Bon on le continue cet action vérité ?

**Kukai:** Pa-as nous on va... vous laissez... *Regarde Utau avec un sourire de débile*

**Utau:** Ouaiis on y va ! *Hips* *Traîne Kukai dans sa chambre en rigolant*

**Luny:** Qu'est-ce que je disais... *Soupire*

**Atsuko:** Plains-toi pas, c'est pas toi qui doit dormir à côté de leur chambre ! -_-

**Takume:** Si on arrive à dormir... ./.

**Nagi:** Bon Amu vas-y pose à quelqu'un !

**Amu:** Euh... Ikuto !

**Ikuto:** Ouaiis chaton ?

**Amu:** Action ou vérité ?

**Ikuto:** Action *Avec un sourire de pervers*

**Amu:** Ok... Euh... Ton action c'est de faire un vérité !

**Ikuto:** Ok.

**Nagi:** *Chuchote aux autres* Ça paraît qu'il est saoul et qu'elle est fatiguée !

**Amu:** Donc... T'aimes quelqu'un ? °/°

**Ikuto:** Intéressée par la réponse chaton ?

Amu: P-Pas du tout ¬/¬

**Ikuto:** Oui je suis amoureux de quelqu'un. *Sourire de pervers en la fixant dans les yeux*

**Amu:** D-D'accord °/° *Regarde ailleurs*

**Luny:** Dites dites ! Je veux poser une question !

**Atsuko:** Vas-y soeurette ?

**Luny:** Ceux qui sont pas amoureux de quelqu'un dans cette pièce levez la main !

Et là, personne, je dis bien personne n'a levé la main, ce qui m'a quand même étonné; même si Keisu avait dit plus tôt que Takume aimait quelqu'un d'autre que la princesse, je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Et en plus... Non, attend... Est-ce que ce serait possible que...

**Nagi:** Ça veut dire que tout le monde ici aime quelqu'un qui est dans cette pièce... °/°

**Luny:** Ouais... C'est super nan ?! ^^

**Atsuko:** ... *Regarde Takume*

**Takume:** *Regarde par terre en rougissant*

**Atsuko:** Takume ?

**Takume:** O-Oui?

**Atsuko:** Je peux te parler ?

**Takume:** D-D'accord...

On s'est levés et on est partis dans notre chambre sous le regard curieux des autres. Luny m'a sourit et m'a fait un pouce en l'air. Moi, j'étais confus. Est-ce que ça pourrait être vrai, ce que je pensais ? Non... Mais, en même temps...

Maintenant on était un en face de l'autre sur le lit double. Je ne savais pas trop par quoi commencer...

**Takume:** A-Alors ? Tu voulais me dire ... ?

Vas-y, lance-toi !

**Atsuko:** Je voulais savoir... sincèrement, qui aimes-tu ?

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis il a relevé la tête vers moi, des larmes menaçant de couler de ses joues. Il hésita un instant, puis finit par répondre.

**Takume:** Toi.


	12. Chapitre 10

Attention ce chapitre contient un lemon entre Amu et Ikuto. Il ne dure pas tout le chapitre donc il y a un avertissement lorsqu'il commence et lorsqu'il se termine.

* * *

**(PDV Luny)**

Mon frère et mon meilleur ami venaient de partir dans leur chambre. On les a suivi des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, puis il y eut un léger silence. De mon côté, je n'étais vraiment plus capable de contenir ma surexcitation.

**Luny:** *Vraiment très contente* Je sens qu'on va avoir un nouveau couple ! ^w^

**Amu:** Hein ? Comment ça ?

Ils me regardaient tous les trois avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

**Luny:** Attendez, vous êtes sérieux ? J'suis la seule a avoir remarqué ?

**Nagi:** Remarqué quoi ?

**Luny:** Ça saute aux yeux que ces deux-là sont fous l'un de l'autre !

**Amu:** T'es sérieuse ?! o.O

**Nagi:** Maintenant que tu le dis...

**Ikuto:** Y sont partis faire des bébés ?

Celui-là est rendu saoul mort, j'espère que vous aviez remarqué.

**Luny:** *L'ignore* En même temps, je suis celle qui les connaît le mieux, ça m'étonne pas... Faudra quand même je demande à Utau si elle avait remarqué, demain.

**Nagi:** Celle-là elle remarque tout !

**Ikuto:** Utau c'est la meilleuuuuure ~ *Hips*

**Amu:** Bon, je sais pas vous, mais moi j'vais me coucher et j'vais emmener ce baka.

**Luny:** J'suis crevée. Tu viens Nagihiko ?

**Nagi:** J'te suis.

On est donc partis chacun dans nos chambres. Je plaignais vraiment Amu de devoir dormir avec celui-là. J'arrivais dans celle de Nagihiko et moi et...

**Luny:** Attends, c'est une blague j'espère ?

**Nagi:** *En entrant derrière moi* Y'a quoi ?

**Luny:** Pas de lit double ! Juste un lit simple !

**Nagi:** Un seul lit simple ? o.O

**Luny:** C'est à croire qu'ils ont fait exprès !

**Nagi:** J'vais dormir sur un matelas.

**Luny:** T'es sérieux ? Tu vas aller chercher dans le noir voir s'ils ont des matelas alors qu'il est rendu minuit?

**Nagi:** Euh... Tout compte fait...

**Luny:** Va falloir se serrer. Ça te dérange pas trop j'espère ?

**Nagi:** Nan... Ça va... ./.

**Luny:** Je prends les toilettes.

**Nagi:** Ok.

En fait, je dois vérifier un truc. Parce que si c'est vraiment ce que je pense, je suis foutue. Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais je veux vraiment être sûre et vérifier. Je sors donc la petite boîte que j'ai achetée avant de partir et je fais le test. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis figée. Totalement figée. Je ne veux absolument pas croire la petite croix bleue qui est affichée sur le test.

**Luny:** C'est pas vrai ! Merde !

Super. Je fais quoi ? Il avait bien prévu son coup, le salaud. J'suis dans une belle merde maintenant. Je dois sans doute prévenir quelqu'un. Mais...

**Nagi:** *En cognant a la porte* Luny ? Tout va bien ?

**Luny:** O-Oui !

Je me dépêche de ranger mes trucs et je cache le test entre mes vêtements. J'essaie d'avoir l'air normale et je sors de la salle de bain. Nagihiko me regarde avec un air légèrement inquiet.

**Nagi:** Ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier...

Fallait que j'aille crié, en plus.

**Luny:** Oui oui, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

**Nagi:** T'es sûre ? Tu sais... Si y'a quelque chose que je peux faire...

Je suis vraiment en train d'hésiter maintenant. J'ai envie de lui dire, mais en même temps... je peux pas ! Si ? ... Je vais prendre le risque. Y'a rien de pire qui peut m'arriver de toute manière.

Je range mes vêtements et m'assois sur le lit. Nagi vient me rejoindre sans me lâcher des yeux.

**Luny:** Je peux te faire confiance ?

**Nagi:** Tout ce que tu veux.

**Luny:** Bon. Je...

Courage, Luny !

**Luny:** J-Je suis enceinte...

**(PDV Amu)**

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit a Nagihiko et Luny, j'ai fermé la porte. J'ai ensuite déposé ce baka saoul sur le lit et j'ai enlevé mon pull (Nda: Vous en faites pas, elle a une camisole en dessous). Soudain j'ai senti deux bras m'enserrer la taille et un souffle chaud et rassurant - quoique puant l'alcool - vint me chatouiller la nuque. Je frissonna et voulu me libérer, mais il me serra encore plus fort.

**Amu:** Ikuto... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !

**Ikuto:** J'ai envie de toi, chaton...

Mon coeur rata un battement. Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Ikuto se mit à dévorer mon cou en laissant pleins de baisers. Je lutta quelques secondes, sachant qu'il était simplement sous l'effet de l'alcool, mais sa chaleur enivrante eu bientôt raison de moi et je me laissa lentement dominer sous ses caresses.

**/Lemon\\**

Dès que mes muscles se décontractèrent, Ikuto me souleva et me coucha sur le lit, moi sur le dos sous lui. Il enleva rapidement ma camisole et son t-shirt d'un seul coup, les envoyant découvrir le sol. Puis il se remit à couvrir ma peau de baisers, sans épargner un moindre petit bout de chair. Je me mordais la lèvre pendant que mes doigts découvraient son dos et son torse si finement musclé. Quand il arriva sur ma brassière, il grogna et se releva pour pouvoir me l'enlever. J'en profita pour enlever sa ceinture et la jeter au sol. Puis il recommença ses caresses. Son soufle passait doucement sur mes seins et je me retenais de gémir. Puis il les couvra de baisers eux aussi. Quelques minutes après, sans que je sache vraiment comment, on s'est retrouvé tous les deux nus, haletants, se fixant dans les yeux. Je me mordis encore la lèvre en m'accrochant à ses épaules. Il me regarda et, tout doucement, il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je me perdis totalement dans son odeur et sa chaleur rassurante. Nos langues jouaient ensemble, formant parfois une danse, parfois un combat entre eux deux. Et quand on dut se séparer, je retient à grand-peine un cri de douleur en sentant quelque chose en moi. Lentement, il commença à bouger son doigt alors que je m'accrochais désespérément à ses épaules en me mordant la lèvre. Il me ré-embrassa et finit par enlever son doigt. Quand on se sépara une nouvelle fois, il m'écarta les jambes et se positionna devant moi en me fixant dans les yeux. Je soutiens son regard pour lui donner la permission. Oui, j'étais prête à le faire pour la première fois, ici et maintenant, avec lui. Très lentement et très doucement, il commença à entrer en moi. Ça faisait tellement mal, mais c'était bon en même temps. Lorsqu'il arriva au plus profond, il s'arrêta pour me laisser m'y habituer. Au bout de quelques minutes, je bougea légèrement mon bassin pour lui dire de commencer. Il débuta alors de lents vas-et-viens tout en m'embrassant. Je m'accrocha un peu plus à sa nuque en lui demandant silencieusement d'aller plus vite, ce qu'il comprit en accélérant la cadence. C'était tellement merveilleux, cette sensation, que j'avais vraiment du mal à ne pas crier. Au bout d'un moment, on atteignit tout les deux l'orgasme, et il se libéra en moi en murmurant mon prénom.

**/Fin du lemon\\**

Ikuto retomba à côté de moi, totalement épuisé, alors que j'essayais de me remettre de mes émotions. Il me fallut un certain temps avant de réaliser ce que je venais de faire. Je venais d'avoir ma première fois avec le mec que j'aimais alors qu'il était saoul ! Je me retourna pour le regarder et sourit doucement en voyant qu'il s'était endormit. Je me blottis dans ses bras en remontant la couverture sur nous deux et finit par rejoindre Morphée moi aussi.

**(PDV Atsuko)**

''Toi.''

Ce simple mot résonnait dans ma tête depuis quelques secondes. Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'il se passait, et la petite dose d'alcool que j'avais bue ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Moi ? Takume m'aimait ? Ce que je pensais était vrai ?! Sans pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps, je lui sauta presque dessus et le serra dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il s'accrocha à mon cou et ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Je déposa un baiser dans sa nuque et joua avec ses mèches dorées.

**Atsuko:** Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît.

**Takume:** *Entre deux sanglots* S-Si tu p-penses que c'est facile...

**Atsuko:** Je m'en voudrais tellement si mon ange croyais que je le détestais.

**Takume:** *En se calmant un peu* C-C'est pas le cas ?

**Atsuko:** Tu as cru que tu étais le seul à être amoureux de ton meilleur ami ? Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te détester.

En entendant ça, il se décolla et me regarda droit dans les yeux, étonné.

**Takume:** Q-Quoi ?

**Atsuko:** Je t'aime.

Il avait une bouille tellement mignonne à ce moment-là que je ne pu me retenir. Je pris doucement son visage entre mes mains et le remonta jusqu'au mien pour sceller nos lèvres dans un baiser. La surprise passée, il finit par y répondre et nos langues se mirent à jouer ensemble. Lorsqu'on manquait d'air, on se séparait seulement quelques secondes, voulant trop que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Mais au bout d'un moment, un affreux mal de gorge me prit et lorsqu'on se re-sépara, je m'éloigna à une distance raisonnable en haletant. Il comprit ce qu'il se passait et m'apporta rapidement ma bouteille qui ne me quittait jamais (Nda: Pour ceux qui ont pas compris, c'est ses pulsasions vampiresques, n'oubliont pas qu'il est un vampire). J'en bu plusieurs gorgées avant de finir par me calmer.

**Takume:** Gomen...

**Atsuko:** Non, moi je m'excuse.

**Takume:** C'est ta faute peut-être d'être un vampire ?

**Atsuko:** Peut-être...

Je lui souris et il fit pareil, timidement. Puis je bâilla et on décida d'aller se coucher. On finit par s'endormir en ignorant les bruits pas très nets qui venaient de la chambre d'à côté (celle de Kukai et Utau)...


	13. Chapitre 11

**(PDV Takume)**

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur la tête endormie de celui que j'ai toujours aimé. On a passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je rougis en repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé. Il m'a embrassé... Et maintenant ? Non, attends, on sort ensemble maintenant ?!

Mon ventre se met à se plaindre, me ramenant à la réalité. À contrecoeur, je me sépare de la chaleur réconfortante de mon nouveau petit ami (même s'il est plus grand que moi...) et me rend dans la cuisine où je vois Amu déjà réveillée. Celle-ci me remarque à son tour et me fait un sourire.

**Takume:** Salut ! Bien dormit ?

**Amu:** On peut dire ça...

**Takume:** Il s'est passé quoi finalement ? Si tu veux en parler bien sûr..

**Amu:** Dis-moi d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi. *Sourire malicieux*

**Takume:** *Rougis* Je... on... s'est embrassé... et...

**Amu:** Vous sortez ensemble ?

**Takume:** *Rougis encore plus* J-J-J'en sais rien...

**Amu:** *Rigole* Tu devrais voir ta tête !

**Takume:** Pfff ¬/¬ Bon et de ton côté ?

**Amu:** Eh bien... On a...

**Takume:** Me dis pas que vous l'avez fait ?! o.O

**Amu:** ... Oui.

**Takume:** O_O Sérieux ?! Mais... Est-ce que... Il y a des risques que... ?

**Amu:** Que je sois enceinte ? Oui, beaucoup.

**Takume:** Mais alors...

Je stoppa ma phrase en entendant des gens crier. Amu et moi on se tourna vers la direction des voix.

**?:** Puisque je te dis que c'est de ta faute !

**?:** En quoi c'est plus ma faute que la tienne ?

**?:** T'aurais pu penser à te protéger au moins !

**?:** J'étais saoul, tu crois que j'y ai pensé ?

**?:** C'est pas une raison !

**Amu:** Kukai, Utau, il se passe quoi ? o.o

**Kukai:** *Ignore Amu* Si, c'est une raison !

**Utau:** J'vais t'en faire moi, des raisons ! Ça change pas qu'à cause de toi je suis peut-être enceinte et que ça risque de ruiner ma vie !

**Amu&Takume:** *Choqués* Ô_Ô''

Après ces paroles, Utau coura s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, suivis de sanglots. Kukai vint s'asseoir avec nous avec un air découragé en regardant le vide.

**Amu:** Mais que... Comment... o_ô

**Kukai:** J'imagine que hier vous avez deviné ce qu'on a fait...

**Takume:** Vous étiez pas super discrets ./.

**Amu:** Vous vous êtes pas protégés ?

**Kukai:** On a oublié.

**?:** Du coup elle est en colère après toi.

**Takume:** A-Atsuko ! o/o

**Atsuko:** Tiens, mon ange qui fugue le matin ~

**Takume:** J'avais trop faim... ¬/¬

**Atsuko:** Arrêtes de rougir t'es trop choupi w *Le prend dans ses bras*

**Takume:** o/o''

**Kukai:** Euh...

**Amu:** Atsuko, tu vas bien ? o_o

**Atsuko:** Bah oui pourquoi ?

**Kukai:** T'agis bizarrement...

**Atsuko:** Ah bon ?!

**Amu:** Mais quel con -_-

**Takume:** Il est pas con ! è/è

**?:** 'Quoi tout ce vacaaaarme...

**Takume:** Et merde...

**Kukai&Atsuko:** Quoi ?

**Amu:** Ikuto...

Amu regardait Ikuto avec un regard indéchiffrable. Je devina qu'elle était perdue dans ses émotions. Je me rappella soudain que Kukai et Atsuko ne savaient rien car ils n'étaient pas là quand Amu m'a tout raconté. Celle-ci se leva en vitesse, le visage inexpressif.

**Amu:** Je vais voir Utau.

Kukai baissa légèrement la tête pendant que je fis un signe discret à Amu qui me sourit en retour. Je soupira pendant qu'Ikuto vint s'asseoir avec nous.

**(PDV Amu)**

J'ai trouvé l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas rester dans la même pièce qu'Ikuto. Juste le regarder me fait mal... C'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais pas pour Utau, en même temps !

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre d'Utau et de Kukai, j'entendis les sanglots de ma meilleure amie. Je cogna doucement sur la porte.

**Amu:** Utau ? C'est moi, Amu. Je peux entrer ?

**Utau:** Oui...

J'ouvris la porte, entra dans la pièce et la referma derrière moi (la porte, pas la pièce). Je m'avança vers le lit où Utau était allongée, la tête dans un oreiller, en train de pleurer. Je vint m'asseoir à ses côtés et la prit dans mes bras. Elle mit sa tête sur mon épaule.

**Amu:** Ça va aller, Utau..

**Utau:** Mais, s-si je suis en-enceinte, ça va-

**Amu:** Utau, écoute-moi. Je dois te dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Utau releva la tête et me regarda, curieuse.

**Amu:** Je.. Moi et Ikuto on a couché ensemble.

**Utau:** Hein ?!

**Amu:** Hier, il était totalement saoul et... Il m'a, disons, forcée...

Elle me regarda, totalement bouche bée.

**Amu:** Je veux juste te dire que, toi si t'es enceinte c'est pas si grave, car c'est de ton petit ami, et logiquement t'as voulu aussi... Alors que moi...

Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, je me tus et regarda Utau. Elle semblait réfléchir. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle me prit dans ses bras.

**Utau:** Je comprends. Je vais aller m'excuser pour m'être emportée comme ça.

Amu: Kukai s'en veut vraiment.

Elle me lâcha puis elle me sourit.

**Utau:** Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

Amu: Merci Utau.

**(PDV Takume)**

Ikuto a finit par nous demander ce qu'avait sa soeur. On lui a donc raconté toute l'histoire.

**Ikuto:** Je te savais pas si pervers, Kukai !

**Kukai:** Rho ça va hein ! Je te signale que c'est pas seulement de ma faute !

**Atsuko:** Comme c'est compliqué toute cette histoire...

**Takume:** J'suis content de pas être une fille...

**Atsuko:** Oh, ça me rappelle, Ikuto, t'as fait des choses avec Amu toi ?

**Kukai:** Ah ! Je suis pas le seul pervers !

**Atsuko:** Mais ! C'est qu'une question comme ça... Alors ?

Merde ! Si Ikuto s'en rappelle, Amu aura des ennuis...

**Ikuto:** Ah, maintenant que tu le dis...

Et meeeeeerde !

**Ikuto:** ...En fait, je me rappelle de rien.

Fiou !

**Atsuko:** Ah, dommage. Faudra demander à Amu.

**?:** Me demander quoi ?

**Atsuko:** Ah tiens, elles sont là !

**Kukai:** U-Utau..

**Utau:** Kukai, je voudrais te parler...

Kukai se leva et partit avec la blonde. Tout le monde les regarda jusqu'à temps qu'ils soient au dehors de notre champ de vision. Amu vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en évitant le regard d'Ikuto. Atsuko allait dire quelque chose quand un bruit de pas l'interrompit. Luny apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivie de Nagihiko qui affichait un air inquiet. Elle s'avança vers son frère d'un pas rapide.

**Luny:** Atsuko, tu viens avec moi.

**Atsuko:** Hein ? Mais q-que... Où on va ?

**Luny:** Je t'expliquerai en chemin.

**Takume:** *Se lève* Et nous ?

**Nagi:** Je vais tout vous dire.

Légèrement frustré, je me rassis cependant et regarda sans rien ajouter celui que j'aime partir avec mon amie d'enfance. Nagihiko vint s'asseoir avec nous et nous expliqua la situation.

**- FLASH BACK-**

**(PDV Nagihiko)**

Remis du choc de sa déclaration, je la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Nagi:** Comment ça, enceinte ?

**Luny:** Ben, tu sais, quand on se fait violer, le mec il se protège rarement hein...

**Nagi:** Tu veux dire que...

Oh le _-censuré-_ ! J'étais à deux doigts de prendre le premier avion menant au Japon pour aller lui régler son compte. Non, avant ça, je devais m'occuper de Luny.

**Nagi:** Donc tu... Comptes faire quoi ?

**Luny:** Je vais aller me faire avorter.

**Nagi:** Tu rigoles ?! Attends, tu oublies que-

**Luny:** Non, je suis très sérieuse.

**Nagi:** Mais... Tu...

**Luny:** Je sais. J'ai trouvé un docteur qui est spécialisé dans les cas spéciaux. Il a accepté de s'occuper de mon cas.

**Nagi:** Et... Pour l'opération, tu penses que tu vas... Après tout, tu es une ex-shugo chara...

**Luny:** ...Il a dit qu'il y avait 95% de chance de réussite.

**Nagi:** 95%...

**Luny:** C'est une majorité !

**Nagi:** Mais c'est quand même 5% de chance que ça ne marche pas et que tu... ne survive pas.

**Luny:** Je suis prête à prendre le risque.

Je ne veux absolument pas la perdre, oh que non. Mais, savoir qu'elle a un enfant de lui me mets dans une rage folle. Je devrais peut-être seulement lui faire confiance et espérer que ce 5% de chance d'échec n'aie pas raison d'elle.

Pendant qu'elle semblait encore réfléchir, je la pris dans mes bras et la serra contre moi. Surprise, elle ne broncha pas.

**Nagi:** Promets-moi de revenir en vie.

**Luny:** Si je meurs je ne pourrai pas revenir, baka.

Je souris et la serra encore plus fort.

**Nagi:** Sérieusement.

**Luny:** Promis.

Je la lâcha et elle me sourit à son tour. Puis elle commença à se préparer pour dormir.

**Luny:** Oh et demain je partirai avec Atsuko.

**Nagi:** Pourquoi ?

**Luny:** Je pense avoir trouvé un médecin capable de le faire devenir humain.

**Nagi:** Ça serait génial.

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Je pense que, maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à espérer que tout se passera bien...


	14. Chapitre 12

**(PDV Utau)**

Après que Nagihiko nous ai tout raconté, on était tous un peu secoués. Il y eu un silence dans la cuisine. Puis je me racla la gorge, décidant la première à ce qu'on pourrait faire.

**Utau:** Bon, je propose qu'en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles, on aille se promener en ville. Il faut bien en profiter !  
**Kukai:** Je suis d'accord !

Tout le monde donna son accord par la suite, même si Takume n'était pas particulièrement enjoué par cette nouvelle. Aller à quelque part sans Atsuko et Luny après les avoir retrouvés devait être assez dur pour lui. Mais bon, passer du temps dehors devrait nous changer les idées à tous. Le temps de quelques minutes à chacun pour prendre ses affaires, et on était partis. Le Québec est vraiment une très grande ville avec beaucoup de magasins. Moi et Amu on s'extasiait devant presque toutes les boutiques de vêtements qu'on voyait. On supplia les garçons de nous laisser entrer dans l'une d'entre elles, et ils finirent par accepter. On essaya tout pleins de vêtements pendant une bonne demie-heure, puis on décida de continuer à se promener après être passés à la caisse. Soudain, mon téléphone sonna. Je fis signe aux autres, posa un de mes sacs et décrocha.

**Utau:** Allô ?  
**?:** Yo, c'est moi. Vous êtes où ?  
**Utau:** Atsuko ? T'étais pas à l'hôpital ?  
**Atsuko:** Euh, longue histoire. J'vous raconterai.  
**Utau:** Okay. En ce moment on est devant...

Je me retourna pour voir quel était le nom du marché devan lequel on se tenait. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qui était écrit.

**Utau:** ...Un truc qui s'appelle le ''Marché du Vieux-Port''. Tu t'en sortiras ?  
**Atsuko:** Ça devrait aller. Bougez pas, j'arrive.

Je raccrocha et les autres me regardèrent.

**Utau:** C'était Atsuko. Il m'a dit que c'était une longue histoire et qu'il allait nous raconter. Il arrive.  
**Amu:** On doit l'attendre ici, donc ?  
**Utau:** Exact.  
**Ikuto:** Et de l'hôpital à ici, ça prend combien de temps ?  
**Nagihiko:** Je dirais... 5 minutes.  
**Tous sauf Nagi:** 5 minutes ?!  
**Nagi:** Bah oui, l'hôpital est juste là-bas *pointe une direction*  
**Kukai:** Ah je vois ! Tant mieux alors.

On discuta de tout et de rien pendant 5 minutes avant de voir arriver Atsuko.

**Atsuko:** Désolé d'avoir été long ! Je me suis un peu perdu...  
**Tous sauf Atsuko:** Ça t'as pris 5 minutes et tu t'es perdu ?  
**Atsuko:** Héhé...  
**Utau:** Donc, pourquoi t'es pas à l'hôpital ?  
**Atsuko:** C'est compliqué. Ils peuvent pas m'opérer...

Il baissa la tête en serrant les dents. Il y eut un silence tendu puis je le brisa en souriant.

**Utau:** Bon ! Il est midi, on va manger ?

On partit donc en direction d'un restaurant, et on en trouva même un japonais !

**(PDV Takume)**  
Après avoir mangé, on traîna tout l'après-midi de boutiques en boutiques. Je me tenais un peu à l'écart des autres et Atsuko le remarqua. Quand on fit une pause pour se prendre des crèmes glacées, il s'approcha de moi.

**Atsuko:** Takume, ça va ?  
**Takume:** ...  
**Utau:** Les mecs, vous voulez votre glace à quoi ?  
**Atsuko:** Vanille ! *Se retourne vers Takume* Pourquoi tu te tiens à l'écart de nous alors ?  
**?:** Il est inquiet !  
**Takume:** Keisu, tu étais là ?  
**Keisu:** Bien sûr !  
**Mina:** J'suis là aussi.  
**Keisu:** D'ailleurs, on vous a vus hier...

À ce souvenir, je me mis à rougir violemment. J'essaya de me cacher pendant qu'Atsuko sourit et me pris la main.

**Utau:** Tenez, vos glaces.  
**Atsuko:** Merci ! *Prend*  
**Amu:** Utau, on va où après ?  
**Utau:** Euh... *Regarde sa carte* Y'a un magasin qui s'appelle Fanamanga, on va voir ?  
**Ikuto:** Pourquoi pas ?

On se remis donc à marcher tout en mangeant nos glaces. Moi et Atsuko on restait un peu en arrière des autres, toujours en se tenant la main. Certains passants nous regardaient de travers, mais on les ignora. Au bout d'un moment, je me décida à parler.

**Takume:** C'est faux, pas vrai ?  
**Atsuko:** Hein ?  
**Takume:** Qu'ils peuvent pas t'opérer, c'est faux ?  
**Atsuko:** ...Pas vraiment. Disons que, pour faire simple, ils ne peuvent juste pas m'opérer.  
**Takume:** Je vois..  
**Atsuko:** C'est ce qui t'inquiètait ?  
**Takume:** P-Pas du tout...

Pas crédible pour un sou, je m'étais mis à rougir encore une fois.

**(PDV Atsuko)**  
Comment il fait pour être mignon comme ça... Rha, s'il y aurait pas tout ces gens, je l'embrasserais !  
Arrivés au magasin, c'était vraiment impressionnant. Il y avait, sur un mur, une grande étagère avec pleins de mangas. Au centre, il y avait un espèce de mini-bar. Au fond il y avait des costumes et des cosplays, mais pas de perruques. Il y avait même un coin ''Pocky game'' ! On est restés dans le magasin pendant au moins une heure, voir plus. Puis, quand l'horloge affichait 19h, on décida de rentrer. Ayant acheté des ramens à Fanamanga, on avait de quoi manger pour ce soir. Rentrés à l'appartement, on mangea rapidement puisque le repas n'était pas long à préparer. Je remarqua qu'Utau vérifiait maintes fois si elle avait un nouveau message, en vain. En fait, elle n'était pas la seule, moi aussi j'avais hâte que Luny revienne... Après le repas, on décida d'aller au salon et, pour passer le temps, on joua à Mario Kart Wii (la Wii ayant été emmenée par Utau bien sûr). En fait, puisqu'il n'y avait que 4 manettes, c'était plus Utau, Amu, Ikuto et Nagihiko qui jouaient. Kukai encourageait sa petite amie pendant que moi et Takume on les regardait en rigolant parfois de leurs erreurs. Mais bon, je préférais profiter du fait qu'ils soient tous occupés pour m'avancer dans mon propre jeu...

**Keisu:** T'en n'as pas marre de jouer à ce jeu ?  
**Atsuko:** Pas du tout ! J'suis bientôt au niveau 13, j'ai presque finit !  
**Mina:** *Chuchote* Pourquoi tu t'occuperais pas de Takume ? Il est tout seul le pauvre ! *Sourire en coin*  
**Takume:** *A tout entendu* J-Je suis très bien tout seul !  
**Atsuko:** Oh, tu veux essayer ?

En disant ça je me suis rapproché de lui en lui tendant le jeu. Il repoussa l'offre, mais au bout d'un moment finit par accepter. Je lui refila la console entre les mains et m'assis derrière lui pour pouvoir le regarder jouer plus facilement. Lui expliquer le principe ne fut pas très long puisque le jeu est très simple. Je lui créa donc une nouvelle partie et il commença à jouer. Il se débrouillait assez bien, mais je nota qu'il semblait mal à l'aise.

**Atsuko:** Dis, ça va ? T'as l'air super tendu depuis que j'suis revenu...  
**Takume:** Hein ? Ah non, c'est rien c'est rien...  
**Atsuko:** D'accord..

Un silence tendu s'installa entre nous, et les cris des autres me paraissaient bien loin. Tellement concentré à l'aider à jouer, je remarqua à peine quand il fit pause.

**Atsuko:** *Se relève un peu* Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
**Takume:** En fait...  
**Atsuko:** Oui ?  
**Takume:** Je m'inquiète pour toi...

Je le regarda tandis que lui évitait de le faire.

**Takume:** Cette histoire qu'ils ne peuvent pas t'opérer et tout... ça m'inquiète... Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si tu ne peux pas devenir humain ?

Je souris doucement et le força à me regarder.

**Atsuko:** Je savais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi !  
**Takume:** B...Baka ! /  
**Atsuko:** Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien aller.

Je lui caressa la joue tendrement pendant qu'il mis ses bras dans mon cou. On avait complètement oublié le jeu, et les autres.

**Takume:** Si tu le dis, alors je veux bien te croire.

Je souris encore puis je rapprocha son visage du mien pour sceller nos lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Je cru entendre une quelconque remarque sur nous de la part d'Utau ou de Kukai, mais je l'ignora. Trop occupé à embrasser cet ange que j'adore...

**?:** Muahahaha ! Je savais bien que vous étiez ensembles !  
**Takume:** *Arrête d'embrasser Atsuko* Luny !  
**Atsuko:** Depuis quand...  
**Luny:** Depuis quand je suis là ? Oh, je viens juste d'arriver. Continuez continuez, j'voulais pas vous déranger...  
**Takume:** Non non ça va... ¬/¬  
**Utau:** Alors ? Tout va bien ?  
**Luny:** Oui ça va, je devrais me faire avorter dès mon retour au Japon si tout se passe bien.  
**Nagi:** Tant mieux alors, tout va bien ! ^^

Oui, tout va bien en effet...  
Enfin, c'est ce que je voulais faire croire aux autres...


	15. Chapitre 13

Avant que vous commenciez à lire ce chapitre, je préviens qu'il y a un flashback qui durera très très longtemps, pratiquement tout le reste du chapitre. Mais tant qu'il n'y a pas marqué ''Fin flash back'' on est encore dans le passé. x3

Ah et puis, c'est PDV Atsuko tout le long du chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**(PDV Atsuko)**

La semaine m'a semblée se finir très vite. On est de retour au Japon depuis 2 jours et demain, Lundi, on va devoir recommencer l'école... Rah, quelle galère !

La journée se passa assez tranquillement. Même si on n'était pas très enjoués à cette idée, Utau nous fit nous coucher plus tôt pour dormir plus longtemps et être en forme demain. Alors que Takume dormait déjà, tout blottit contre mon torse, mon esprit était tiraillé dans tous les sens. Puis, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, un souvenir particulier me revint à l'esprit. Oui, _ce_ souvenir...

**- FLASH BACK -**

Une grande prairie verdoyante, avec un champ de fleurs multicolores au loin. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il devait être bientôt midi. Couché dans l'herbe haute, profitant de cet instant de calme, j'étais allongé aux côtés de mon meilleur ami, Takume. On adorait profiter des instants comme ça, ou le monde autour de nous ne semblait être plus si important que ça. Dans ces moments-là, il n'y avait que nous deux.

**?:** Takume ! Atsuko !

Pas vraiment, en fait. On était plutôt trois.

Ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets roux flottaient gracieusement derrière elle tandis qu'elle courait vers nous, malgré sa longue robe de soie rose. Ses yeux lavande brillaient aux reflets du soleil et son sourire était magnifique.

Son nom ? Akemi Hôya, Princesse des Hôya, cousine de Takume.

Et la fille dont nous sommes tous les deux amoureux.

**[...]**

**?:** À quoi tu penses, Onii-chan ?

La voix de Mai me sortit de mes pensées. Mai, c'est ma petite soeur. Elle a 12 ans, soit 4 ans de moins que moi, le même âge que Takume et Akemi. Cheveux rouges et yeux noirs, elle est vraiment mignonne. Je l'adore.

**Mai:** Encore en train de penser à la princesse ?

**Atsuko:** Et bien et bien, on ne peut rien te cacher à toi.

Elle sourit et regarda le cadre contenant la photo de nos parents. Ils sont partis régler un problème important il y a deux mois, ils nous ont donc confiés à la famille royale Hôya, avec laquelle notre propre famille est amie depuis des générations. Ils nous manquent à tous les deux, mais on sait qu'ils tiendront leur promesse et reviendront.

**Mai:** Quand même, des fois je me demande comment toi, qui a 16 ans, a pu tomber amoureux d'elle, qui en a seulement 12...

**Atsuko:** On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

**Mai:** Et puis, ça ne te dérange pas que Takume l'aime aussi ? Surtout qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'elle doive se marier avec lui.

**Atsuko:** C'est mon meilleur ami. Comment lui en vouloir...

Oui, comment en vouloir à cet ange ?

**[...]**

**?:** Atsuko ! Mai !

Takume entra en trombe dans la petite pièce qui servait de chambre à moi et à ma soeur.

**Mai:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Takume:** *Reprenant son souffle* J'ai... trouvé ça... dans mon lit ce matin !

Il nous montra un oeuf blanc et bleu avec deux flocons, asser petit pour tenir dans une de ses mains.

**Atsuko:** Un oeuf ?

**Takume:** Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur, j'en suis sûr !

**Mai:** Takume, tu es.. une poule ?

Ma petite soeur pouffa et je ne pus retenir un rire aussi. Le prince se mit à rougir et nous tourna le dos.

**Takume:** Je savais bien que vous n'alliez pas me croire !

**Mai:** On te croit, on te croit !

**Atsuko:** Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

**Takume:** ...Le garder, j'imagine.

**[...]**

** ?:** Keisuuuuu !

**?:** Minaaaaaa !

**?:** Ça va calmez-vous, vous vous êtes seulement pas vus durant 2 jours, c'est pas la fin du monde...

**Keisu:** Luny est jalouuuuse !

**Luny:** P-Pas du tout !

**Mina:** Tu verrais ta tête ! *Rigole*

**Luny:** Quoi ?! Hé ! Revenez ici !

**Atsuko:** Les retrouvailles entre shugos charas sont toujours comme ça ? xD

**Mai:** Qui sait xD

**[...]**

**Takume:** Mai, Atsuko ! Vos parents sont revenus !

**Mai&Atsuko:** QUOI ?

**Takume:** Ils ont été aperçus dans la ville cet après-midi, selon un messager !

**Mai:** Sérieux ?!

**Atsuko:** Ça fait quand même 6 mois qu'ils étaient partis...

**Takume:** Je vous jure ! Le messager a dit qu'ils se dirigeaient par ici !

**Mai:** Je vais les attendre dehors !

**Atsuko:** MAI ! Il pleut !

**[...]**

De l'eau. Non, de la pluie. De la pluie violente, une vraie averse. Le ciel est noir, et ce n'est pas parce que c'est la nuit.

Une petite route. Deux corps inanimés. Du sang. Une ombre. Des yeux rouges. Des crocs pointus. Encore du sang.

Un cri. Celui de Mai, ou le mien ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Tout est flou. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Et mon cou me fait mal...

Mon coeur s'arrête. Mais je ne meurs pas. Puis, il repart. Mais c'est différent.

La Créature me regarde de ses yeux rouges. Rouges comme mon sang. Rouge comme le sang de mes parents, les deux corps sans vie devant moi.

Une voix. Une voix qui vous fait froid dans le dos juste à l'imaginer. Une voix qui chuchote à mon oreille. Mais je n'en comprends pas les mots.

Non, car je ne comprends plus rien. Je vois du rouge, du noir, la pluie est trop forte, ma gorge me brûle et j'entends des cris. Mais je ne sais pas à qui ils appartiennent.

Puis, plus rien.

**[...]**

Cette nuit-là, mes parents ont été tués par un vampire.

Et j'en suis devenu un à mon tour.

**[...]**

**?:** Atsuko, ça va ?

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Ma gorge me brûle mais je réussis à articuler quelque chose.

**Atsuko:** Princesse ?

**Akemi:** Atsuko ! Tu vas bien !

Ensuite, je ne sais plus trop. Mon esprit était embrouillé. Je voyais encore les yeux rouges, les crocs dans mon cou et les cris. Je voyais encore les corps de mes parents...

**[...]**

**Akemi:** Atsuko, je t'aime.

Un baiser. Rapide, très doux.

**Atsuko:** Et Takume ?

**Akemi:** Il n'y a que toi pour moi.

Un sourire. Elle est si belle...

**[...]**

**Akemi:** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

**Atsuko:** ''Il n'y a que toi pour moi'', hein ? Quelles belles paroles !

**Akemi:** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

**Atsuko:** Je t'ai vu ! Je _vous_ ai vus ensemble !

**Mai:** Atsuko, calme-toi !

**Atsuko:** Me calmer ?! Après ce qu'elle a fait ?!

**Akemi**: Je.. je suis désolée.. pardonne-moi...

**Atsuko:** Tu veux que je te pardonne ?! Peut-être que Takume va réussir, lui, mais certainement pas moi !

**Mai:** ATSUKO !

**[...]**

Ma tête tourne. Je ne sais plus trop où je suis. Une petite pièce, je crois. Mais pas ma chambre au château. Non, l'odeur est différente. Une odeur de renfermé. Pas de fenêtres. Une seule porte. Des chaînes qui m'attachent au mur.

Puis, un homme entre. Il a un sourire cruel et sadique. Il me dit qu'il est mon nouveau père. Et que je dois lui obéir.

J'entends soudain un cri. Celui de ma petite soeur. Je veux m'échapper, je veux aller l'aider, mais les chaînes me retiennent. L'homme perd son sourire. Il me dit que si je veux la revoir, je dois en payer les conséquences.

Après, je ne sais plus trop. J'ai cru voir un fouet, peut-être un couteau aussi, quelque chose comme ça. Et puis il y avait tout ce sang... _Mon sang_.

Ensuite, l'homme est parti. Me laissant seul à nouveau.

**[...]**

« On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux » ...

Oui, effectivement. La vie serait certainement mieux si on choisirait l'amour.

La mienne aurait été cent fois meilleure si je n'aurais pas cru être amoureux d'_elle_.

Oui, parce qu'en fait, c'est d'un ange dont je suis amoureux.

Un ange blond...

**- FIN FLASH BACK -**

Je me réveilla avec un léger sursaut, surpris de me rappeller de tout ça. Et je me suis endormi... Une chance, Takume dors encore. Un coup d'oeil au réveil; 2:27. On devra bientôt y aller.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, la porte s'entrouvrit lentement, sans bruit, laissant entrevoir la tête d'Ikuto. Je me releva légèrement pour lui montrer que j'étais réveillé.

**Atsuko:** Tu es prêt ?

**Ikuto:** Oui. Dépêche-toi, l'avion décolle dans 30 minutes. On a tout juste le temps de s'y rendre.

**Atsuko:** J'arrive.

Ikuto sortit donc de la pièce. Faisant attention à ne pas réveiller mon ange, je me leva et pris la valise que j'avais préparée secrètement. Puis je pris un papier et un stylot et rédigea un cours message qu'il verrait à son réveil. Serrant les dents, j'embrassa une dernière fois ces lèvres que j'aimais tant, avant de partir presqu'à contrecoeur vers l'entrée, où Ikuto m'attendait.

40 minutes plus tard, on était dans l'avion qui partait en direction de la France.

_« Je suis désolé, mon ange. Tu me manqueras. Mais je n'ai pas le choix._

_Je reviendrai. - Atsuko »_


	16. Chapitre 14

Je précise qu'au début du chapitre, Ikuto et Utau s'écrivent des lettres qui seront en italique. De plus j'ai mis les années et les mois en commençant en Janvier 2013 parce que dans le manga j'ai aucune idée d'en quelle année ils sont ^.^'

Ah oui, et le chapitre est plus court que prévu, parce que sinon il allait être vraiment gigantesque, donc je l'ai coupé environs à la moitié de ce que je comptais poster.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**~ Janvier 2013 ~**

_Chère Utau,_

_Désolés d'être partis hier sans rien vous dire. Nous sommes en France. On a tous les deux notre raison personnelle d'avoir fait ça. Je ne sais pas celle qui motive Atsuko, mais pour ma part, j'ai décidé d'aller chercher nos vrais parents. Tu sais, ceux qui auraient dû nous élever..._

_Pour tout te dire, j'ai vu une info au journal concernant notre père, comme quoi il serait en France ou je sais plus quoi. Je ne te l'ai pas dit car tu serais directement allée voir et ça aurait fait pleins d'histoires avec les médias._

_D'ailleurs, moi et Atsuko on aimerait que vous restiez tous au Japon. Enfin, je ne pense pas que les autres ont les moyens de venir, je parlais surtout pour toi. Ce n'est pas non plus la peine d'essayer de nous faire revenir, on a pris la décision de rester. Combien de temps, je ne sais pas. Je prévois de rentrer après avoir contacté nos aprents._

_On va s'inscrire à un lycée bientôt et à deux ou trois petits boulots. On devrait s'en sortir comme ça._

_À bientôt, j'imagine !_

_Ps: J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de t'avoir emprunté un peu d'argent pour payer le voyage._

_Ps#2: Atsuko demande des nouvelles de Takume._

_._

_- Ikuto_

_Cher Ikuto,_

_Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! Vous allez me le payer ! Si Amu ne m'avait pas retenue, je serai déjà en France..._

_Tu m'as dit que vous alliez vous débrouiller, mais je t'ai quand même envoyé quelques euros, on ne sait jamais avec toi..._

_On a tous été choqués et tristes quand on a appris votre départ, mais c'est bien Takume qui a le plus été touché par la nouvelle. Je ne sais pas si tu étais déjà au courant, mais en plus d'être parti sans donner de raison, Atsuko a rompu avec lui. Imagine le choc, le pauvre..._

_Sinon, nous, ça va généralement bien. Vous nous manquez énormément, mais tant que vous revenez, ça devrait aller._

_Oui, à bientôt !_

_- Utau_

**~ Février 2013 ~**

_Chère Utau,_

_Pour commencer, je suis extrêmement désolé de te répondre un mois après ta dernière lettre. Il s'est passé pleins de trucs après notre arrivée ici, et il fallait que je trouve un moment de libre où je n'étais pas trop fatigué pour te répondre._

_Dès notre premier jour de lycée, on a tout de suite eu une réputation. Ça me rappelle le Japon, avec un peu plus de filles amoureuses de moi dans mon fanclub... On s'est vite adaptés, même si le français c'est pas si facile que ça._

_Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de nos parents, je continue de chercher..._

_Sinon, nous ça va bien. On s'est pris un appart' chacun dans le même immeuble. Les voisins sont sympas._

_Vous nous manquez beaucoup aussi, j'espère pouvoir revenir le plus tôt possible._

_Ps: Merci pour les euros, mais je t'assure que ce n'était pas la peine._

_Ps#2: Atsuko s'excuse milles fois à Takume. Il ne veut toujours pas me dire la raison de son départ._

_Oh et il demande si ça avance entre Luny et Nagihiko ? (J'avoue que ça m'intéresse aussi, je croyais qu'il aimait Rima)_

_- Ikuto_

_._

_Cher Ikuto,_

_Ah bah il était temps ! J'ai cru que vous étiez morts._

_Contente de voir que vous vous adaptez bien là-bas. J'espère pour vous que ce ne sera pas seulement temporaire._

_J'ai retrouvé le journal contenant l'info sur notre père. Ça dit qu'il est à Paris, t'iras voir._

_Quand j'ai demandé à Luny et Nagihiko si ça avançait entre eux, ils sont devenus rouge tomate et m'ont sorti pleins de trucs du genre ''Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes là?!'' en bégayant. Je crois que ça veut dire que ça avance bien entre eux._

_Takume fait vraiment une grosse déprime. Il ne sort presque plus de sa chambre. Il a énormément maigri, ça fait presque peur._

_Sinon, moi et Kukai ça va toujours aussi bien. J'ai passé des tests et je suis effectivement enceinte. C'est super, non ?_

_Hâte de te revoir !_

_- Utau_

**~ Avril 2013 ~**

_Chère Utau,_

_Décidément, je n'ai presque plus de temps libre. Entre mes 2 petits boulots, le lycée, la recherche de notre père et mes cours de violons, j'ai pourtant trouvé un moment pour t'écrire._

_Kukai est mieux d'être un bon père ! Je lui fais confiance..._

_Il y a une fille au lycée qui m'a dit qu'elle connaissait mon père. Vu que je n'ai pas d'autres pistes, je lui ai demandé plus d'infos. Elle est censée me rappeler bientôt._

_Je dois te laisser, a+ !_

_- Ikuto_

**~ Mai 2013 ~**

_Cher Ikuto,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire qu'on va déménager. Un fan a trouvé notre adresse et l'a donnée au médias. Depuis, il est impossible de rentrer ou sortir de la maison sans avoir un million de journalistes collés au derrière._

_Je t'enverrai la nouvelle adresse dès que nous serons rendus._

_- Utau_

**~ Janvier 2015 ~**

_Chère Utau,_

_Ça fait sacrément longtemps que je ne t'ai pas envoyé de lettres, je m'en excuse. J'espère que tu me pardonneras._

_C'est la dernière que je t'enverrai, car moi et Atsuko on revient. Il a dit qu'il a finit ce qu'il avait à faire. Je n'ai pas retrouvé notre père, les seules pistes que j'avais étaient fausses. Mais ce n'est pas grave, et puis vous me manquez beaucoup. J'espère qu'on ne dérangera pas trop._

_On a hâte de vous revoir._

_- Ikuto_

_._

**PDV Utau**

La lettre me tomba des mains. Enfin. Enfin, ils allaient revenir. Enfin, on allait pouvoir être une vraie famille. Après deux ans loin d'eux...

Mon premier réflexe fut d'aller avertir Amu. Comme d'habitude à cette heure, elle était avec Takume. Ah oui, vous ne savez pas. En fait, depuis que Takume est tombé en dépression, Amu va régulièrement le voi pour s'assurer qu'il ''va bien''. Luny va aussi le voi de temps en temps, mais depuis qu'elle a acheté un appart' avec Nagihiko et qu'elle a commencé à travailler, elle vient un peu moins souvent. Amu est restée pour tenir compagnie à Takume car elle comprend ce qu'il ressent, puisqu'ils sont presque dans la même situation... Et puis, c'est plus facile pour garder Aiko et Daichi. Ah, vous vous demandez sans doute qui c'est... Daichi est mon fils, son père est Kukai bien entendu. Et Aiko est la fille d'Amu et d'Ikuto.

Bien sûr, mon frère ne sait pas qu'Amu a une fille, et encore moins que c'est sa fille également.

**- Tata Utau, ça va ?**

Aiko me sortit de mes pensées. Elle me fixait de ses grands yeux dorés, l'air un peu inquiète. Elle devait se demander pourquoi je m'étais figée devant la porte de la chambre de ''tonton'' Takume.

**Utau: Oui, ça va, excuse-moi. Tu n'étais pas en train de jouer avec Daichi toi ?**

**Aiko: Maaais, il ne veut pas jouer sérieusement !**

**Utau: Tu as essayé de lui proposer un autre jeu que ''papa et maman'' ?**_(NDA: S'il vous plaît n'ayez pas de pensées croches ici, non mais parce que quand j'ai fais lire le chapitre à mon amie irl et qu'elle a vu ''jouer à papa et maman'', elle s'est mise à penser croche, donc pour pas que vous ayez les mêmes pensées qu'elle, je préviens U_U)_

**Aiko: Non...**

**Utau: Pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas alors ?**

**Aiko: ...D'accord !**

Je la regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle est si mignonne !

Je me retourna vers la porte et toqua 3 coups. Quelques minutes plus tard, Amu entrouvrit la porte.

**Amu: Oui ?**

**Utau: Amu, je dois te parler 5 minutes. C'est très important.**

**Amu: Ok, j'arrive.**

Elle disparut derrière la porte. J'attendis donc et, quelques secondes après, elle ressortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

**Amu: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Je m'assura qu'Aiko tait bien partie et que Takume ne pouvait pas nous entendre avant de prendre la parole.

**Utau: Amu, Ikuto m'a envoyé une lettre. Lui et Atsuko reviennent au Japon dans 2 jours.**

Il se passa quelques minutes avant que l'information monte à son cerveau. Puis elle mis ses deux mains devant sa bouche.

**Amu: Ikuto revient...**

**Utau: Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de le dire à Takume maintenant. Par contre, Aiko... elle devrait peut-être savoir la vérité.**

Amu regardait le vide. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle m'avait entendue.

**Utau: Amu ?**

Elle sortit soudainement de ses pensées et me regarda d'un air sérieux.

**Amu: Aiko ne m'a jamais demandé qui était son père. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant.**

**Utau: Ok, ok. Si Ikuto pose des questions, on dira quoi ?**

J'aperçu un instant de la tristesse dans son regard avant qu'il redevienne sérieux.

**Amu: Je ne le forcerai pas à agir en père s'il ne veut pas d'enfant.**

Sur ces mots, elle partit chercher sa fille, me laissant seule dans le couloir.

**PDV Luny**

**- Rhaaa ! Je le trouve pas !**

Chercher quelque chose dans un nouvel appartement lorsqu'on a le ventre gros comme une baleine est toute une aventure.

Nagihiko apparut derrière moi, l'air un peu inquiet.

**Nagi: Besoin d'aide ?**

**Luny: Impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit ici !**

**Nagi: Tu cherches quoi ?**

**Luny: Tu sais, le cahier photos-souvenirs qu'Utau nous a donnés...**

**Nagi: Pourquoi tu cherches ça ?**

**Luny: J'ai retrouvé de vieilles photos dans mes affaires. Je voulais les mettre dans l'album avec les autres.**

Nagi allait m'aider à chercher quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha.

**Nagi: Allo ? [...] Ah, salut Utau ! [...] Oui ? [...] Hein ? Pour vrai ? Cool ! [...] Oui, bien sûr. [...] Ok, je vais lui dire. Bye !**

**Luny: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Nagi: Utau vient de me dire qu'Ikuto et Atsuko reviennent au Japon demain.**

**Luny: Pour vrai ? C'est cool ! Oh, mais... pour Amu et Takume...**

**Nagi: Takume n'est pas encore au courant. Elles ont peur de sa réaction... Et elle a parlé avec Amu, elle lui a dit qu'elle s'arrangerait pour Aiko.**

**Luny: Ça fait tellement longtemps...**

Il me sourit et regarda mon ventre. Il passa doucement une main dessus.

**Nagi: J'ai hâte qu'ils sortent de là...**

**Luny: Moi aussi. Ils devraient plus tarder, je crois.**

**Nagi: Finalement, pour les noms, ça donne quoi ?**

**Luny: J'avais pensé à May et Temari.**

Nagihiko me rapprocha de lui malgré mon gros ventre et m'embrassa tendrement.

**Nagi: J'adore ces noms.**

_~ 2 jours plus tard ~_

**PDV Takume**

Le soleil m'aveuglait et le froid me donnait presque envie de geler sur place. J'avançais du mieux que je pouvais dans les rues enneigées. Certains gens me regardaient de travers. Peut-être parce que j'ai un teint de zombie et que je marche un peu bizarrement. Mais je m'en fiche, plus rien ne compte sauf une chose.

Il va revenir.

Après deux ans passés sans nouvelles, à me morfondre dans mon coin, à ne vouloir plus qu'une seule chose: mourir pour oublier toute cette merde, il se décide ENFIN à revenir. Pile au moment où j'avais perdu tout espoir. Y'a des jours comme ça, je vous jure...

Je finis par arriver devant le magasin qui vient tout juste d'ouvrir. J'entra lentement et me posta devant la caissière. J'acheta rapidement tout ce qu'il me fallait et ressortit en vitesse.

Première étape du plan réussie...

**PDV Ikuto**

''On est arrivés.''

J'envoya le mail à Utau avant de relever la tête. Il neigeait de gros flocons et j'étais content d'avoir pensé à m'habiller chaudement avant de partir.

Atsuko me dépassa pour aller vers un taxi qui venait de s'arrêter. Je le suivis sans oublier mes bagages. Étonnement, on n'a pas ramené tant de trucs que ça.

Mon portable vibra. Je l'ouvris et lu:

''Tu veux que je vienne vous chercher ?

Je souris avant de répondre:

''Non, ça va. On prend un taxi.''

Je ressentis une légère inquiétude en rangeant mon portable dans ma poche.

Tout allait enfin redevenir normal... N'est-ce pas ?

**PDV Amu**

**- Aiko, tu peux venir ici deux minutes ?**

**Aiko: J'arrive maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Amu: Écoute chérie, dans environs 30 minutes, des amis à moi et à tata Utau vont venir. Il y en aura un avec les cheveux bleus foncés comme toi. S'il te demande qui est ton père, dis-lui qu'il est parti il y a longtemps. S'il insiste, viens me chercher. Compris ?**

**Aiko: Pourquoi ?**

**Amu: Juste, fais-le, d'accord ? C'est important.**

**Aiko: Ok maman !**

**Amu: Merci chérie.**

On entendit la sonnette de la porte retentir. Je releva la tête, étonnée, croyant que c'était déjà eux.

Utau passa devant moi en criant presque, et en répondant ainsi à ma question silencieuse:

**- C'est Luny et Nagihiko !**

Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer nos amis aux cheveux violets.

**Aiko: Tata Lunyyyy !**

**Luny: Ai-chan !**

**Nagi: On ne dérange pas, j'espère ? Ils arrivent quand ?**

**Utau: Dans à peu près une demie-heure. Et vous ne dérangez pas !**

**Aiko: Tata Luny, tu les connais, ceux qui vont venir ici ?**

**Luny: Oui, il y en a un des deux qui est mon grand frère.**

**Aiko: Est-ce que c'est lui aux cheveux bleus dont maman m'a parlé ?**

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi d'un air étonné ou curieux, se demandant sans doute qu'est-ce que je lui avait dit exactement. Je regarda ailleurs d'un air innocent. Luny soupira et dit simplement à Aiko:

**- Non, ce n'est pas lui.**

_~ Trente minutes plus tard ~_

**Utau: Je vois leur taxi arriver !**

**Luny: Au fait, Takume est où ?**

On se regarda tous, venant juste de réaliser qu'il n'était pas là. Puis je me rappela d'un truc.

**Amu: Quand on lui a dit la nouvelle, il n'a pas réagi, il s'est juste levé en disant qu'il allait se promener.**

**Nagi: Il y a combien de temps ?**

**Utau: À peu près 40 minutes.**

**Luny: Ça m'inquiète...**

**Amu: On le cherchera plus tard. Il va sûrement finir par revenir...**

Même moi je n'y croyais pas vraiment, mais j'espérais que ce soit la vérité.

On entendit toquer à la porte. Utau alla ouvrir pendant que je regardais la porte d'entrée d'un air un peu absent. Puis elle s'ouvrit, et quand je croisa son regard, je sentis mon coeur arrêter de battre.


	17. Chapitre 15

**PDV Takume**

Douleur.

Le même sentiment après deux ans sans lui. Plus fort cependant, car maintenant il est revenu.

Les mêmes yeux gris. Ses yeux. Son regard, où je vois la surprise et la culpabilité.

Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Ces larmes que j'ai retenu depuis tout ce temps.

Je me dépêcha de monter et de barricader la porte en ignorant leurs cris. Puis j'ouvris le sac et pris un paquet de médicaments. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte et crier d'ouvrir. Je ne bouge pas. Je sentis mon coeur s'accélérer lorsque je fais tomber quelques pilules dans ma main. Une partie de ma conscience me crie d'arrêter, mais je la fais taire rapidement. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres à la pensée que tout se terminera bientôt. Le regard brouillé par les larmes, j'allais avaler les médicaments lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Deux bras musclés m'empêchèrent de bouger et une voix oa se mélangeaient tristesse et colère me chuchota à l'oreille:

**- Ne fais pas ça...**

**~ Une heure plus tôt ~**

**PDV Ikuto**

Je crois que mon coeur s'était arrêté au moment où mes yeux ont croisés les siens. Je le sais depuis quand même longtemps maintenant, même si ça m'a pris un moment avant de réaliser que je suis amoureux. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, je suis amoureux _d'elle_...

Mais, je ne suis pas fou, je sais bien que c'est et que ça restera un amour à sens unique. Et même si elle m'aimait aussi - ce qui est très peu probable -, on ne pourrait pas être ensemble après tout ce que j'ai fait...

Mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment ça le plus important en ce moment. Non, ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est cette petite bouille toute mignonne qui me fixe depuis 5 minutes.

**- Atsuko, Ikuto, je vous présente Aiko. Ma fille.**

Sa fille... Elle a de beaux yeux dorés comme sa maman. Ses longs cheveux attachés en deux couettes sont bleus nuit, comme les miens. Un instant, je me mets même à imaginer qu'elle pourrait être ma fille. Mais non, c'est impossible, parce que ça voudrait dire que moi et Amu on l'a fait, et je ne me souviens pas que ce soit le cas...

**Atsuko: Salut Aiko-chan ! Moi c'est Atsuko, je suis un ami de ta maman et le frère de Luny.**

**Aiko: Ah ! C'est toi tonton Atsuko !**

**Atsuko: Oui ! ^^**

Je n'écoutais pas leur discussion, trop préoccupé par mes pensées. Une vague de colère m'envahit pendant que je continuais de fixer cette Aiko. Je sens que je vais tuer le père de cette enfant, ce con qui a fait ça avec Amu pendant que je n'étais pas là pour la protéger !

...Deux secondes. Dans ses lettres, Utau, ne m'a jamais dit qu'Amu était enceinte. Voulait-elle nous le cacher ? Non, elle a sans doute juste oublié de nous le dire... pas vrai?

Je remarqua finalement qu'Amu me fixait depuis tout à l'heure. Je la fixa à mon tour et je fut étonné de voir qu'elle me regardait avec tristesse. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

**PDV Tadase** _(NDA: Eh ! Ça faisait longtemps!)_

Dire que tout ce temps, ma vie n'était qu'un mensonge, et moi je n'ai rien vu venir. Je me suis fait avoir si facilement... Je n'ai même pas pu te protéger...

**- Pardonne-moi Léa, j'ai voulu t'aider mais je n'ai réussi qu'à te faire souffrir encore plus, je voulais te rendre heureuse mais tu es morte par ma faute... Je n'ai plus qu'à te rejoindre...**

_Pardonne-moi aussi, Ikuto, bien que je te déteste encore maintenant, c'est en partie ma faute si tu as dû partir pendant deux ans... J'espère pour toi que tu réussiras à vivre heureux... Adieu._

**PDV Atsuko**

Pauvre Ikuto... Dire qu'il ne se doute pas du tout qu'il est le père d'Aiko-chan. Bien qu'il aie l'air presque normal dans ses gestes et sa façon de parler, j'ai remarqué à sa manière de regarder Aiko et Amu qu'il a envie de tuer le père de l'enfant. S'il savait... Je me demande pourquoi Amu ne veut rien lui dire. Bah, c'est son choix, mais personnellement je pense que ce serait mieux pour lui qu'il soit au courant.

Je tourna la tête vers Luny et vu qu'elle semblait inquiète et qu'elle regardait souvent l'horloge. Je me demanda ce qu'elle avait lorsque je remarqua un détail qui, étonnement, m'avait échappé.

Takume n'était pas là.

**PDV Utau**

Bon. L'ambiance est très tendue. On a juste à regarder un tant soit peu Ikuto pour deviner ses pensées. Amu doit être aveugle, alors. Ou bien elle est trop préoccupée par ses sentiments envers mon frère...

Du côté de Nagihiko, il essaie de rassurer silencieusement Luny pendant qu'elle regarda l'heure presque toutes les 10 secondes. Et Atsuko, ben... je crois qu'il vient juste de réaliser que ''son ange'' n'est pas là.

On toqua à la porte, me sortant ainsi de ma contemplation des gens en face de moi. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque j'alla ouvrir à mon amoureux, en l'occurrence Kukai. Il était partit acheter le repas pour ce soir. On pouvait enfin se mettre à table!

**~ Plus tard ~**

À table, l'ambiance était un peu moins tendue. Peut-être dû au fait que moi et Kukai faisions de notre mieux pour engager la conversation. Cela n'empêcha pas toutefois qu'il y ait un moment de silence. Alors que je cherchais quelque chose d'autre à dire, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit subitement.

Sur Takume.

Point positif: Il n'était pas mort. Du moins, pas encore.

Point négatif: Je crois qu'Atsuko a fait une crise cardiaque en le voyant apparaître ainsi.

Il tenait un sac en plastique, pourtant je ne me rappelais pas lui avoir donné de l'argent ou lui avoir demandé d'aller acheter quelque chose. C'était mauvais signe.

**Utau: Takume, tu es allé acheter quelque chose ?**

**Takume: ...Non.**

**Utau: Alors c'est quoi ce sac?**

**Takume: Rien du tout.**

**Utau: C'est des médocs, pas vrai ? _(NDA: On ne peut rien te cacher, Utau!)_**

**Takume: ...**

Sans me répondre, il couru jusqu'à l'étage. J'avais de plus en plus un mauvais pressentiment. Alors que je me levais pour courir à sa suite, Atsuko passa devant moi et suivit le blond. Jusqu'à sa chambre, j'imagine. On entendit une porte se refermer violemment, puis des cris et des pleurs qui durèrent longtemps. Personne n'osa parler pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Kukai se leva à son tour et proposa de leur laisser la maison pour quelques heures. D'un accord commun, on se leva et on sortit en espérant que cette histoire aie une fin heureuse...

**PDV Atsuko**

Il avait grandi. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, lui donnant un air encore plus androgyne qu'avant. Ses yeux verts avaient perdus leur éclat. Sa voix était légèrement plus grave. Il avait le teint plus pâle qu'un vampire et il était tellement maigre qu'il représentait parfaitement l'expression ''n'avoir que la peau sur les os''.

Mais c'était bien lui. Et je savais que, quelque part, il n'avait pas changé. L'amour peut rendre fou et peut faire faire des choses absurdes, ça je l'ai compris lorsque j'ai deviné, avec un pincement au coeur, à quoi servaient les médocs dans son sac. C'est pour ça que je l'ai empêché de les avaler.

Il n'est pas question que je laisse mon ange se suicider.

**- Ne fais pas ça...**

Même si, pour ça, il doit me détester.

**PDV Amu**

On a passé le reste de la soirée tous ensembles. Maintenant, on était au cinéma. Je n'arrêtais pas de fixer Ikuto depuis tout à l'heure. À vrai dire, je ne suis plus très sûre de ma décision.

Je lui dis, je lui dis pas... Je lui dis, je lui dis pas...

...

Tant pis, je vais lui dire.

J'attrapa mon portable et lui envoya un rapide message _(NDA: Amu, petite rebelle ! Faut fermer son portable quand on est dans une salle de cinéma !)_ avant de sortir de la salle en prétextant aller aux toilettes. Je m'arrêta à la sortie du cinéma, et décida d'attendre Ikuto ici. Puis je remis en question ce que je devais lui dire exactement.

Oh, et puis, tant pis. Je lui dis tout.

**PDV Takume**

Comment dire ce que je ressens maintenant... Un mélange de légère confusion et de joie absolue.

Je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne. Atsuko est parti pour me protéger, pour ne plus être un vampire. Moi qui avait cru qu'il voulait m'abandonner.

Je ne le laisserai plus me protéger, désormais. Je vais travailler dur, et tout faire pour devenir aussi fort que lui. J'en ai marre de toujours compter sur les autres.

Tout en bâillant, je me colla un peu plus contre son torse, profitant de cette chaleur qui m'avait tant manqué. Et avant de me laisser sombrer dans l'univers de Morphée, je me dis que plus jamais je ne le laisserai partir, peu importe la raison.

**PDV Ikuto**

**- ... Excuse-moi, je dois avoir mal entendu. Tu disais ?**

**Amu: Tu as très bien entendu, crétin. C'est la vérité.**

Bon. Laissez-moi juste 5 minutes pour bien comprendre la situation. Aiko, la fille d'Amu, serait donc ma fille aussi.

Ma fille.

Moi, père.

...

Moi, père ?!

**Amu: Je sais, tu es troublé et sous le choc, mais sache que je ne te forcerai à rien. Je ne veux pas qu'Aiko souffre, et si tu te forces à l'élever sans vouloir vraiment d'elle, elle souffrira. Donc ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas l'élever, je peux me débrouiller seule tu sais. Je m'en suis déjà sortie pas mal pendant deux ans... Bon, d'accord, Utau et Luny m'ont aidées, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne -**

**Ikuto: Comment c'est possible ?**

**Amu: ...De quoi ?**

**Ikuto: Ben que je... que tu... enfin, qu'on a...**

**Amu: Aaah, ça. Bah, normal, t'étais saoul.**

**Ikuto: Hein ?**

**Amu: Oui, tu sais boire de l'alcool en trop grande quantité, ça -**

**Ikuto: Mais je sais ça ! Je te demande comment ça se fait que... Ben, que je me souvienne de rien.**

**Amu: Ah, ça, aucune idée. J'ai jamais été saoule, moi.**

Dire que je n'aurai aucun souvenir de ma première fois avec Amu...

**Amu: Bon alors, je te disais que, bien qu'on m'ait aidé, ça ne veut pas dire que je -**

**Ikuto: Tais-toi.**

**Amu: Quoi ? Mais je -**

**Ikuto: Chut. Je vais l'élever.**

**Amu: Hein ?! Mais tu -**

**Ikuto: Elle est ma fille aussi, Amu. J'en suis responsable également.**

Amu resta bouche bée pendant au moins 20 secondes.

**Amu: ...M-mais, je ne veux pas que tu -**

**Ikuto: C'est pas vrai, tu vas pas te taire ?**

**Amu: Hé ! Je parle si je -**

Je la fis taire en l'embrassant tendrement. Sous le choc, elle ne fit rien, puis elle commença à répondre au baiser. Étonné, je n'étais pourtant pas celui qui allait s'en plaindre. Je passa doucement ma langue sur ses lèvres, lui demandant l'accès. Elle accepta et nous commençâmes un baiser plus langoureux, plus passionné. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi toute ma vie, mais je dû à contrecoeur nous séparer pour pouvoir respirer. Amu ne semblait pas de cet avis, elle me le fit savoir par un grognement de frustration avant de m'embrasser à son tour. Je la prit dans mes bras, et nous repartîmes dans un baiser enflammé. Malheureusement, on dut à nouveau se séparer par manque d'air. Elle se colla contre mon torse et nous reprîmes notre souffle en silence. Je ne pu cependant pas m'empêcher de lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

**- Sache que si je suis parti pendant deux ans c'était pour te protéger. Si j'avais su que tu étais enceinte de moi je serais resté pour être sûr que ces connards ne s'en prennent pas à toi... Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, moi aussi je souffrais de la distance mais ne t'en fais pas, maintenant je suis là et je ne pars plus. Juste une chose... il faudra qu'on ''le'' refasse, à cause que j'étais saoul je ne me rappelle de rien et puis c'était ma première fois...**

J'avais terminé avec un sourire pervers et je devina qu'elle était rouge tomate lorsqu'elle me répondit:

**- B-baka !**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime, chaton.**

Plus rien ne détruira mon bonheur désormais.

* * *

C'est le dernier chapitre ! Je sais que la fin est nulle, mais durant tout le temps que j'avais écris cette fic je n'avais aucune idée de comment elle allait terminer, donc j'avais un peu écrit n'importe quoi à la fin...

En tout cas je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, vous pouvez laissez un review si vous avez des conseils à me donner, même si cette histoire date un peu et que maintenant je me suis améliorée ^^

Ciao !


End file.
